Living In Oblivion
by deep-in-the-woods
Summary: All is well in the zoo, until Kowalski fixes something up in his lab that sent him and Rico in a strange adventure. Kowalski/Rico
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey! If you're a returning reader of my work, welcome back! If you're new to my stories, have a look at _Operation: Handyman_ if you like this one. This story is completely unrelated to the other one, so you don't really have to read it to understand it. Though, I recommend reading it as it will give you a better understanding on how I write Rico. This is my first Kowalski/Rico pairing. **NO FLAMES PLEASE!** _If you don't like the pairing, don't read it!_ Please review! Be kind and considerate. Constructive criticism is appreciated as it's very helpful to developing writers. Thanks again and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR!! OR ANY PUBLISHED WORKS OF EINSTEIN!!**

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Head Quarters: 06:00:01 **

"_**Rise and shine boys**_!"

Skipper's commanding voice awoke his team earlier than normal, the trademark coffee cup in his flipper. It was barely six in the morning, much too early to be doing anything of importance. But with Skipper, very little ever qualified as unimportant.

Kowalski obediently shot out of bed, clipboard ready, rubbing at his eyes moodily to get the sleep out of them. He hardly got any sleep the night before, as he was so busy in his lab with a new project that he'd been working on for weeks. If Einstein's theories were correct, it could be just the breakthrough he was looking for. His mind was nothing but a fuzzy blur of numbers at the moment as he tried vainly to hold back a yawn. It seemed like Skipper hardly slept at all. There must be something extraordinary in that coffee to make him so alert.

"As you all know, today the zoo is closed." Skipper paced in front of his team and paused to sip at his wonder-coffee. "Which means, we'll have a better chance to see what the enemy is planning without the high risk of exposing ourselves to the public."

"Who's the enemy again, Skippa?" Private raised a flipper sleepily, blinking himself to awareness.

"'Who's the enemy?'" Skipper stopped to give an amused chuckle. "Well ain't that cute? Kowalski!"

"Yes Skipper?" Kowalski turned his attention away from Rico who had fallen asleep standing up and was threatening to lean against him and drool all over.

"Inform Private on who our prime enemy is." Skipper stirred his coffee with his fish. "It seems that young Private missed out on our last briefing."

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and flipped back a few pages to the minutes of the last briefing. Every first Monday of the month, the zoo closed for repairs, doctor appointments, and all around maintenance. It was also the time that the higher ups in management would take the time to come and tour the zoo for safety inspections. The zoo itself wasn't due for one for another month, but it was always good to see what was going on. Alice herself would be busy taking care of paper work between feeding times and cleaning to be much of a nuisance.

"All month, Alice has been exhibiting strange behaviors." Kowalski held out a flipper towards Rico and held him steady for a moment, not looking up from his notes. "Our intelligence leads us to believe that she may be coming on to us."

"'Intelligence?'" Private looked over, a dubious look on his face. "Who's that then?"

"That would be _me,_ Private." Kowalski spared him a smug smile over his clipboard.

"It's in our best interest to be alert today to all unusual activities." Skipper continued in his pacing. "That broad is _demented_, sick in the head. Conniving as a snake. I'm sure she has something of unspeakable horror planned for us."

"Isn't that going a _little_ overboard Skippa?" asked Private, giving an airy laugh.

"Private, I've learned never to underestimate the enemy." Skipper turned to give Private a sharp look over his coffee mug. "So much so, that I plan on infiltrating Alice's office before she gets here. That's why I woke all you up so early. I need all of you to cover for me in case the unexpected happens."

Kowalski peered up from his notes, instinctively reaching out again towards Rico. He gave himself over to a sigh and just let him lean on him, the light weight making him lean against him as well to keep balanced. Rico had undoubtedly went to bed late. He had probably kept himself up watching cop shows and wrestling. Kowalski couldn't help but smile softly at his teammates simple tastes. He sure was easy to please.

"Kowalski! Rico!" Skipper barked harshly, making Rico straighten up to attention. "I couldn't help but notice all _cuddliness_ in my line over there. Knock it off! This is serious business here!"

"'Orry." Mumbled Rico, wiping off his beak of any drool.

"Sorry Skipper." Kowalski cleared his throat, feeling a blush rising. "You plan on going into Alice's office _alone_? For what purpose?"

"Affirmative. Alice keeps confidential information of everything that happens in the zoo in her filing cabinet." Skipper downed his drink in one gulp, fish and all. "I'm going in see what she's been hiding. She's been spending a lot of time talking on those walkies the zoo custodians use. Then every lunchtime, she mysteriously disappears. What is she up to?"

"Couldn't she just want to go _out_ for lunch Skippa?" Private suggested hopefully.

"Enough sass Private! We all know she brings in lunch from home." Skipper tuned to give Kowalski a sharp look. "_Right_?"

"Bologna sandwich on rye bread, Skipper." Kowalski nodded for emphasis, flipping through his notes on Alice's profile. "With onions, no mustard."

"_Yum_." Noted Rico, rubbing his hungry stomach.

"Very thorough Kowalski." Skipper nodded his approval. "Bit on the creepy side."

"I try my best." Kowalski put his clipboard down to regard Skipper seriously. "Skipper, are you quite sure you don't require any assistance from the rest of us? It seems awful risky..."

"Nonsense Kowalski." Skipper scoffed. "I'll be in and out before anyone notices. Besides, Alice won't clock in till eight today since the zoo isn't open to the public. I'll maybe have enough time to take a stroll through the zoo."

"What will you have us do in the mean time?" Private asked curiously.

"I want all of you to hold down the fort till I get back and report what I've found." Skipper made his way to the ladder. "Rico, save some breakfast for me will ya? After I get back, we'll do our morning exorcizes as normal before Alice get's here."

"_Aye Skipper_." All three saluted in unison. Or rather Rico just grunted, saluting anyway.

"I call dibs on the telly!" Private slid on his belly towards the television as soon as Skipper left.

Rico gagged, coughing up his chef's hat and apron miraculously dry, and made his way to the refrigerator. Kowalski had learned not to question how most things come out dry or how the dynamite was always lit ages ago. It just wasn't worth the time he spent awake at night wondering. Kowalski pulled out his clipboard, seemingly from nowhere, and reviewed his notes from his ongoing project. Yep, it just wasn't worth the trouble.

Kowalski was at a loss of what to do with himself. Usually all his free time was devoted to his personal projects in the lab, but as he only had an hour or so to spare, he didn't want to get absorbed in it right then. He knew he was close to a breakthrough, and it was only a matter of time till the solution presented itself. All he needed to do was take a break from it to really step back and look at it. The answer was there in his math, he _knew_ it.

Kowalski had taken an interest to Einstein's theories of alternate dimensions several weeks back, inspired by an interesting television show Private had been watching. The show itself was outdated and mediocre, an old science-fiction of _questionable_ plot, but the idea itself could still be put to use. The show, much like Einstein's theory, stated that there were doors to other dimensions in our world. If Kowalski can test Einstein's ideas, the possibilities of what he could put it to use for could be endless.

Kowalski could see it now....He'd waddle on stage proudly to accept his Noble Peace Prize, and make his speech (once he develops his speech adapter).The applause would thunder all for him. He'd have his name written down in history, immortal forever. _Doctor Blowhole eat your heart out_! Skipper and Private would cheer, and Rico would-

"'Walksi?" Rico's gruff voice jarred Kowalski out of his repeating fantasy.

"Yes Rico?" Kowalski turned to find Rico prepping breakfast at the table, knives gleaming in each flipper as he gestured him over.

"Need assistance with breakfast?" Kowalski made his way over to the table, putting his clipboard away to who knows where.

"Na ah." Rico shook his head and twirled his knives expertly, his scar shifting up with his smile. It was a slightly creepy to anyone else, but Kowalski knew his smiles by now. Rico wanted an audience to watch him work with his blades.

"You've got my attention Rico." Kowalski smiled back.

Kowalski leaned against the table and watched him work. It was his favorite thing to do when it was time to eat. Kowalski couldn't help but marvel as the blades turned and slashed with all the finesse of an expert fencer and the brutality of a barbarian. Rico was an artist.

Rico was an excellent example of many contradictions. Often times when no one was addressing him, he'd have a far off look in his eyes that gave the impression of not being all there. But when he's put to task, he gives it all his focus. Kowalski watched the way Rico's eyes followed the rise and fall of his blades. The slight curve of his smile as he shifted his eyes to catch his. Rico smoothly swiped the blade up, tossing a bite sized sliver of fish and catching it on the flat side of his blade.

"Ah." Rico nodded up at him and opened his mouth to have Kowalski copy him.

Hunger getting the better of him, Kowalski complied and opened his mouth. Rico tossed him the fish with an agile flick of the blade and Kowalski was greeted with the salty taste of fresh fish. He chewed contentedly, savoring the flavor. Rico was definitely an artist with knives. Not a bone out of place, cut to perfection.

"Mm... it's good." Kowalski said between chews, smiling his pleasure.

Rico gave him a smile, chuckling as he straightened his hat and got back to work. He had to make some for everyone after all.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Head Quarters: 07:34:59**

Rico liked to think of himself as observant. Despite his handicap, he had developed an uncanny ability at reading the faces and body language of others. He supposed that in place of his verbal communication, he started to excel in the unspoken things others said to each other. The _almost_ smiles, the way the eyes might shift, the stance in their posture. It was a hidden language. The never spoken words were enough to fill the entire zoo. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

Take Private for example: He never held back anything. He says what he thinks, often times uncensored, and never hides any emotion. It was entertaining to watch the emotions fly across his expressive face. Private sometimes catches the _almost_ words that others say since he was so intuitive and sensitive. But in his youth, it often went over his head.

Kowalski was harder. He usually had a calm exterior, a vague smile of only _just_ being there. Rico could always see him thinking, calculating the probabilities of everything, his mind focused elsewhere. Kowalski had his moments, the slight frown of confusion, the way his brow would arch with concentration or contempt. The way he would chew his pen, deep in thought or when his nerves got the better of him. It was kind of endearing, how awkward he would get if something came up that science gave him no answer to.

Skipper was a master. The genuine poker face. Always with his smirk firmly in place. He was a terrible liar though. Which is what caught Rico's attention when Skipper had called them up topside for their morning exorcizes.

"How was the mission Skipper?" Kowalski asked as they climbed up to get in formation before the usual drill.

"Not very informative." Skipper didn't look at all disappointed. If anything Rico figured that he looked to be in a good mood. Like he'd gone up to bat and hit a home run. "But _productive_ anyway."

"Oh?" Kowalski raised his brow in confusion, one of Rico's favorite expressions on him.

"What happened? Go on then, tell us!" Private said eagerly, always wanting to hear the details.

"Never you mind." Skipper said sternly as he took his place in the line. "Now is not the time to _gossip_ like old ladies. Line up!"

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Head Quarters: 23:49:11**

The day had passed by smoothly in Rico's opinion. Besides a small tussle with Private over trying to change the channel in the middle of his soaps, it turned out to be a pretty good day. Skipper had given them a rare day off, as he said he was busy doing surveillance. Rico glanced over to the bunks over at Skipper's sleeping form. Surveillance, _yeah right_. When do they ever do surveillance solo? Rico had a good idea that the only surveillance Skipper had been doing was the inside of Marlene's cave.

It was pretty obvious that Skipper liked her. Took him long enough to catch on to Marlene's advances. Hopefully if this keeps up, they'll have more days off. Rico didn't mind relaxing outside in the sun or watching a bit of TV. It gave him more time to watch Kowalski work on his new project in his lab.

Kowalski had been walking in and out of his lab all afternoon, mumbling to himself in the language only scientists knew, writing things down in his clipboard. Rico had to interrupt him for lunch and call him over to watch him cook something up. It was the only few minutes Kowalski took out of his day to actually put down his clipboard and watch his knives fly.

Rico yawned at the TV and looked up at the clock on the wall and realized he had forgotten to remind Kowalski to eat dinner. It was late, and the light underneath the door to his lab was still on. Rico knew he went to bed late last night, did he plan on staying up late again? It just wasn't healthy the way he would shut himself up like that. The last thing Rico wanted was to have another repeat of the time Jiggles came into being.

Rico got up and made his way to the door of the lab and walked in. What he saw made him step back a pace in awe. There, in the middle of the floor, next to Kowalski's work table, stood a makeshift door. The door itself ordinary, doorknob and all. But what he saw beyond made his jaw drop.

The door opened to an expanse of nothing. But Rico didn't see just the other side, the cement wall of the lab or the tubes and bottles of chemicals that lined the walls. The type of nothing that looked like space. The edges rippled, shook with some unseen force that made the door hinges creak and groan. A slight ringing silence came from it, making the feathers on the back of Rico's neck stand on end. And there was Kowalski, his goggles firmly in place as he gave a whoop of triumph.

"_**Success**_!" Kowalski cried and gave a little dance on the spot with his clipboard.

"'Walski!" Rico called to get his attention.

Kowalski turned, his smile wide on his face. A look of excitement that would have been infectious hadn't the situation been so creepy. Rico didn't like the look of that door. What ever it was, this was something far worse than just some little cube of hungry goo.

"_I did it Rico_!" Kowalski's vice cracked with passion as he pulled up his goggles on his forehead.

Rico stared past him, at the door. The black expanse shuddered, the wood creaking and giving in to an almighty crack that ran down the frame. Kowalski didn't see it, so absorbed in his achievement. Rico didn't think, he ran forward and tackled Kowalski by the middle, trying to get him out of the way as an explosion shook the fame of the door.

The last thing Rico saw was Kowalski's look of confusion that he liked so much as he held him close on the floor.

Then everything went black.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey, if you made it down here that means you've endured my writing enough to read whatever it is I wrote down here! (I'm always presently surprised) **Please review!** Any suggestions, ideas, comments, or just corrections are welcome! Just **no** flaming please! I'll be sure to update within two days or so. I work the night shift, so when I spend my mornings writing, I have to play catch up with my sleep the next day.


	2. Once Again From The Top

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I wanna give ya a heads up, this chapter _might_ be a bit confusing. I'm not gonna spoil it though, so just bear with me. You'll get it once Kowalski does. Please review!

DISCLAIMER: The usual.

~*~*~*~

The pain woke Kowalski up. The pounding agony hit his brain with all the ruthlessness of a stampeding rhino. He blinked his eyes, trying to bring everything into focus. He was surrounded by semi-darkness, an odd glow throwing everything into shadow. His senses kicked back into gear. The familiar feel of cold cement greeted his flipper as he put it blindly out to get his balance. Something warm wrapped itself around his middle, tugging slightly. Kowalski was about to panic, space squids and all, until he heard Rico's voice give out a long, drawn out groan.

"Rico?" Kowalski reached out, lightly touching his face and trailing his flipper down to catch a pulse in his neck. Rico's pulse was strong and steady, if a bit sluggish. Kowalski gave out a sigh of relief. Not dying. Just knocked out.

Kowalski's eyes had adjusted to the gloom, he glanced around, trying to find out where he was. It _looked_ like his lab. The dimension door was missing. Nothing but the base remained on the floor. Kowalski pried Rico's strong hold off of him and stood shakily up, not wanting to give himself a head rush. He tried vainly to recall what exactly went wrong, but his head was in so much pain, it was useless. He would have to rest a bit and then take a look at the damage. He'll explain later to Skipper what had happened, something that he wasn't looking forward to.

Kowalski took a few unsteady steps towards the door where the light switch was, giving it a flip and bracing himself for the painful glare to his retinas. Nothing happened. He squinted up at the light bulb, as if to force it on with the power of thought alone as he flipped it again several times. _Great_. Power surge. Private will be disappointed when he won't be able to watch his morning cartoons during breakfast. Another thing Skipper will be upset about.

"_**Rise and shine boys**_!"

Kowalski jumped as he heard Skipper's voice muffled through the steel door. Had he and Rico slept the whole night in here? Kowalski took another glance at Rico on the floor, snoring slightly. He decided to leave him there for the time being since he was in no immediate danger. Kowalski took a deep breath as he readied himself to tell Skipper. It was never easy to tell him something he didn't like. The memory of Jiggles was still fresh in his mind. Kowalski let out sigh as he turned the handle and opened the door.

Kowalski would like to think that he was a serious man of science. That very little will surprise him if he looked at it in a analytical perspective. There's always a perfectly rational explanation to everything. That the world made perfect sense. This was _not_ the case. What Kowalski saw before him made his heart leap into his throat and threatened to make him sick all over the floor.

"_As you all know, today the zoo is closed_." Skipper paced in front of his team, _himself_ and Rico included, and paused to sip at his coffee. Like nothing was wrong that an exact replica of himself had stepped out of the lab, late for the morning briefing. "_Which means, we'll have a better chance to see what the enemy is planning without the high risk of exposing ourselves to the public_."

"_Who's the enemy again, Skippa_?"Private raised a flipper sleepily, unperturbed that Kowalski had walked out and stood directly in front of him, and was also standing right next to him looking at Rico swaying in his vertical sleep.

Kowalski waved his flipper experimentally in front of his doppelgangers face. No recondition, as if he wasn't even there. It was a curious feeling, looking at himself. Kowalski half expected to see himself mimic his movements like a mirror. Did he _really_ look like that? Kowalski couldn't help but smile along with himself when he spared Rico a look. It was just amusing watching the weapons expert nod off on his counterparts shoulder. Kowalski hesitantly reached up to feel his own shoulder, to see if he could feel Rico's warm weight on him. Nothing.

"_Kowalski! Rico!_" Skipper's voice cut through him, making him take back a step in surprise. "_I couldn't help but notice all cuddliness in my line over there. Knock it off! This is serious business here!_"

"Sorry Skipper." Kowalski said automatically with himself. He gave Skipper a sharp look. Skipper didn't notice the echo. "**Skipper, can you **_**hear**_** me**?" He talked over himself, waving a flipper to try to catch Skipper's attention.

Skipper ignored him and continued on in his tirade over his unfounded suspicions of Alice's lunch habits. It was frustrating to say the least. Kowalski turned away from everyone. He had to clear his mind. Try to take into account what had been consistent when he had woken up. The dimension door wasn't finished. _If_ this was _yesterday _morning, he wouldn't succeed in actually building it till several hours later.

The light switch wouldn't turn on earlier. Why was that? The light was fine yesterday. He had opened the door to the lab earlier, but no one noticed. Kowalski chanced a look at the door to find it closed. Did he close it behind him? Then a strange idea came over him. He was hesitant to try it since it was downright unsettling. But he had to try something.

Could anyone feel him if he touched them? Kowalski looked back over, watching himself address Skipper. He reached out and poked himself in between the eyes. Nothing. Not even a blink. His reflection just continued to smile smugly at the others. Boy, did he look like an idiot.

Kowalski looked over at Rico, who looking sideways at his duplicate, a light smile on his beak. Kowalski took a step closer, the heat rising up in his face as he reached out to trace the scar that marred Rico's otherwise charming smile. Definitely solid. Warm, and living. Kowalski traced his flipper down his beak, giving him a jarring tap in frustration to see if he responded.

"_Achoo!_" Rico sneezed in his face, causing Kowalski to step back a few paces. He automatically wiped at his face only to come up dry. No mucus. Strange...

"_Bless you Rico._" His copy said quietly, not looking over as he saluted. "_Aye Skipper._"

"_I call dibs on the telly!_"

Kowalski stepped back, confused, just in time to feel something crash into his leg. He floundered, trying to keep his balance. Private sat back, rubbing his head, a dazed expression on his face. How was he able to feel that?** None** of this happened yesterday at all. This was looking to be some sort of time paradox.... But that was just _impossible_. If that was the case, **this** would have happened!

"_What just happened?_" Private asked no one in particular.

Rico looked over his shoulder from the fridge and shrugged, pulling out a large bowl of fish they had stashed from the night before.

"_You should be more careful Private._" His copy spared him a glance from his clipboard and continued flipping through pages.

Private looked around with a slight frown on his face as he stood up and waddled over to the television and turned it on. After a moment of surfing through channels, the whole incident was forgotten. Like there was nothing unusual about running into a solid block of air. It was a common occurrence after all. Kowalski didn't like this. The whole situation was turning out to be something from science-fiction.

Kowalski backed away, trying to calm his breathing and almost walked into himself. Instead he leaned against the counter top of the table, trying to make sense of it all. Rico had already called his other self over and was getting started on breakfast. He had to calm down. Get his thoughts in order. He took deep breaths, trying to swallow down the panic that was rising up his chest.

Kowalski watched the knives flash and swish through the air, watching his own look of admiring amazement. A morbid thought popped into his mind. What would happen if he just put his flipper down on the counter? It was obvious he could feel pain, the headache was still pounding a dull throb behind his eyes. But would it effect anything in his counterpart? It was tempting...

Kowalski was just about to throw caution to the wind and lay his flipper down when he heard the door to the lab open behind him. Rico had awakened it seemed. He walked out, rubbing his head and ruffling his mohawk. He glanced around the room and did a double-take. His jaw dropped, much like Kowalski's did. Kowalski gave out a slight chuckle. It made him feel better, watching it happen to someone else.

"Oh boy." Was all Rico said.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Head Quarters: 07:42:06**

"...and so, a time-traveler attempting to alter his past, unintentionally or not, would only be fulfilling his role on _creating_ history. _Not_ changing it. That's why I don't think we've traveled back in time. Rather that we're stuck in some sort of time loop. You getting all this?" Kowalski turned away from the graph he had pulled down in his lab, giving him an eager smile.

Rico was confused. The pictures were pretty and all, but it still made no sense. It also didn't explain how they would get _out_ of it. He was downright irritated that Kowalski would go so far as to screw around with things that were so sensitive. He could very well mess up the fabric of time-dimension-thing or whatever the hell it is he was getting at. Rico gave a disappointed sigh and gave him a hard look. He just went too far this time.

"Listen Rico," Kowalski tapped the graph, as if it would back him up. "We'll just have to watch and see exactly where it is I went wrong and try to figure out just what we are capable of in this state. I'm sure I can find a way to communicate with myself to try to fix it."

"Na ah." Rico shook his head. If that was the case, it would have already happened. Right? Time was so confusing.

"_Yes_ Rico-" Kowalski stopped and took another look at the graph himself. "You're right. We're going to have to do something completely out of the time order to affect anything that happened. Communication in the usual way wouldn't work."

No sooner had Kowalski said that, then the words, numbers, and pictures started to fade on the graph. As if being erased by an invisible hand. Rico couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped him as it rolled itself up, right up onto the ceiling back into place. Now that was just _weird_. Rico could only take so much crazy. Small doses were just fine, but this was just too much. He had to take a breather. He turned to leave.

"Rico?" Kowalski after he finished gaping at the rolled up graph. "I suggest we stay down here. We don't want to effect anything that can change my experiment tonight."

Rico ignored him and stepped out into the empty common area. Everybody should still be topside working out. That sounded good right about then. The air, the sunlight, and a nice swim would help him feel better. He didn't want to worry about complicated time lines right then. He just wanted the simple pleasure of the way the water felt against his feathers. The door shut itself behind him as he made he way over to the ladder.

"Rico, don't make me pull rank on you!" Kowalski warned him as followed after him.

Rico turned and shrugged his shoulders. What did it matter now? It was hard to be hopeful that they could get out of this if everything they did just disappeared like that graph. He climbed up the ladder anyway.

The sun felt warm, a nice cool breeze ruffled his mohawk as Rico climbed out. He tried not to pay attention to the fact that his exact replica was working out not five paces away. He couldn't help it. It just kept drawing his eyes over like some interesting curio. It made his insides squirm, seeing himself. Did he _really_ look like that? He suddenly felt self conscious of his scar and turned to look at Kowalski instead.

He looked good to say the least. His movements fluid, and precise to Skippers commands. Rico himself looked ungraceful in comparison. What an idiot. He just couldn't leave well enough alone. Maybe Rico was being too hard on him. Kowalski was curious by nature. Rico figured it was bound to happen _sometime_. The mysteries of the universe were just too tempting to Kowalski. He just hoped he had it in him to fix this mess.

Rico studied him some more, trying to see if even then, Kowalski had any idea of what he had in store for them that night. Nothing. Just the pure exhilaration he had himself felt while working out, working as one with the rest of the team. Rico was caught with the sudden idea that made him stiffen. Would he feel it if he touched him? Had Kowalski tried this out? Maybe he could come up with some new information.

Rico walked around him, ducking under a punch Kowalski threw out. It was safer behind him. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. He watched his shoulders, the way his feathers were ruffled with the exertion of the exorcizes. Rico reached out a flipper and placed it gently on his left shoulder. Nothing, just the stretch of muscles working beneath his flipper. He squeezed. Still nothing. In annoyance, he slapped him upside the head.

"_What was that_?" Kowalski stopped mid step in his routine and looked around, rubbing the back of his head. Rico couldn't help but feel the excitement leap in his chest as he turned to look right at him. He reached out again and settled his flipper on his shoulder, trying to get him to feel him again. Could he see him?

Kowalski's eyes caught his just for a second, looking through him. He scanned the area looking for anything to explain away the slap on the head. Nothing. Rico sighed, so much for a breakthrough.

"Rico!"

Kowalski had finally changed his mind and followed him out. He had his clipboard in his flipper and a strange look on his face as his eyes darted between Rico and his twin. Rico dropped his flipper once it became apparent it had turned awkward, giving a weak chuckle. He didn't do anything wrong. _Right_?

"Rico, everything you _do_ can effect what will happen tonight."Kowalski reached out and bodily turned him, talking quietly as if the others can hear over Skipper's shouts. "I need to see what is _consistent_. Otherwise we could very well have to do this again."

Rico shrugged him off. _Now_ he decided to play careful? It was hard to calm down when his own twin was doing karate chops without a care in the world. No matter how hard Kowalski was trying to fix it and make it up to him, Rico just didn't want to see him right now. He was just too upset and he wasn't making it easier by trying to caution him now.

Rico waddled off shaking his head and dove into the water, hoping Kowalski could take the hint to leave him alone for now.

~*~*~*~

"Rico!" Kowalski called him back as Rico splashed away into the water. He took a calming breath.

He couldn't possibly blame him for being upset. This _was_ all his fault. But at least Rico could help out. There was nothing to be accomplished in touching Kowalski's twin. When he saw Rico, a smile on his face as he laid his flipper on his twin's shoulder, it gave him a strange feeling. It was hard to place. It twisted at his stomach and made the headache that subsided rise up to the surface. He tried to try to explain the feeling.... It was _almost_ akin to jealousy....

Kowalski couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him. That was just silly. Because how on earth was he supposed to compete with_ himself_? Kowalski shook his head as he made his way over to the fishbowl entrance. He'll give him some space for now. Kowalski needed to clear his mind too.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey! I hope I didn't blow your mind away with all the confusion. I didn't want to bore you with all the details that helped Kowalski come to the conclusion up there about what the hell happened. You're welcome to ask any questions by sending me a message and I'll help you out! Time paradoxes and loops are always kinda hard to figure out. As always please review! I'd like to hear your input!


	3. Hauntings

A/N: Hey thanks to all who reviewed! I promise my story won't get repetitive, it might look that way, but I gave myself enough leeway of time in the first chapter so that I can still work stuff into the spaced out hours. That's one of the most annoying things I find in time warping fics, having to reread stuff. I will do my best to keep it to a minimum. Kudos to the readers that pick up on the clues I leave sprinkled in the chapters to what's happening. Just something to keep you thinking! :P

DISCLAIMER: The usual.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters: 10:22:46**

"_Serve lunch without me, Rico._" Skipper said from the ladder as he made his way up. "_I'll be eating out today_."

Rico ignored him. The other waved him off. Rico was half tempted to follow Skipper to see if his suspicions were correct. He looked over at himself, watching his knowing smile grow across his face. Skipper never had lunch outside the HQ, which lead Rico to believe that he might be having lunch with Marlene. All this new found freedom, invisible to _everyone_, and not doing anything about it was starting to get to him. But Kowalski was a rank higher than him, if he said to stay, then he had no other choice.

Rico gave a sigh of misery. He was sitting next to Private on the floor, watching one of his sappy soap operas. After he had cooled off from his swim, he came back down to find that both Kowalskis were in the lab, trying to figure out how to accomplish and deter their goal. Rico's own twin was looking at a comic book on his bunk after the brief tussle he and Private had over what to watch. Rico gave another sigh as cheesy music came back after a commercial break. He_ really _should have tried harder yesterday to get the remote. He could be watching some action movie right now if that was the case.

Rico grumbled to himself, annoyed. Of all the crappy stuff there was on TV nowadays, Private had to pick some crummy emergency room drama. The screen went delightfully black for a moment, fading out after a dramatic closeup. Rico was about to get excited, hoping that the show was about to end, but jumped a mile high instead when Private let out a wail of fear and jumped away.

"_Did you see __**that**__!?_" Private pointed at the television that was blaring out a musical commercial about car insurance. Rico shrugged out of habit and studied the TV. Nothing was wrong with it.

"_Huh?_" Rico's twin said from his bunk, peering over his comic.

"_I was sitting here, watching the telly, when the screen went black_!" Private backed away, a petrified look on his face. "_Then all of the sudden, I saw someone sitting right __**there**__! Sitting right next to me! It looked like uncle Nigel!_"

Rico and his twin gave a laugh as the door to the lab opened. Kowalski looked out with a frown on his face. Rico couldn't tell which one he was until his eyes passed over him and settled on Private. Rico had to stifle his laughter before both of them came out.

"_What's all the yelling about Private?_"

"_Kowalski, I think we're being haunted! I __**swear**__ I saw Nigel on the telly!_" Private gave Kowalski a wide eyed stare, pointing a shaky flipper at the innocent television. "_Death's suited him. He looked kinda heavier._"

Rico stopped laughing. Where does Private expect him to put all the stuff in his stomach? He wasn't heavy, just big. Rico looked down at his belly and gave it a loving pat. It wasn't easy carrying around a chainsaw all the time. Rico looked up and glared at himself who had continued to laugh up in his bunk.

"_Now, Private that's just a bunch of baloney._" Kowalski's smile didn't reach his eyes. It didn't look like he was so sure if it himself. "_I'm sure that your uncle Nigel's just fine. That could have been any penguin! Right Rico?_"

"_Uh-huh_." His twin hid his grin behind his comic, trying to stifle his laughter.

"_Here Rico._" Private bent down and picked up the discarded remote, trying to stay as far away from the television as possible. "_I'll catch a rerun later._"

Rico looked up as his twin swiftly made his way over and snatched the remote. At least being a 'ghost' had it's perks. He settled back in his seat as the television flipped over to a car chase. Maybe he should haunt more often. He looked over at himself, sitting down next to him. Maybe not. It was still pretty creepy looking at himself.

Rico looked up and caught Kowalski watching his twin, a soft smile on his beak. He watched his face for any indicators on what he was thinking. He could practically hear the wheels grinding, but his face was a calm mask. Then Kowalski surprised him by raising a brow in curiosity.

"_Can I sit with you Rico?_" Kowalski asked, a nervous smile on his face.

This shouldn't be happening. Rico had no idea that something so simple as sitting down and watching TV could actually change things. If the other Kowalski walks out and catches himself watching a cop show instead of working on his project, he would flip a lid. Rico tried to guess what his twin would say and it didn't look too good. He naturally enjoyed Kowalski's company so he wouldn't say no.

"_Uh-huh_." His twin nodded, and smiled back up at him. It took a moment to for Rico to realize that if he didn't scoot over, he would get a lap full of Kowalski. He hesitated, torn between going all out and freaking him out, and what the other Kowalski might say if he sees. He decided not to risk it.

So there he was, the third wheel in what he would have otherwise called quality time. Rico leaned forward and looked edgewise at his double. He looked fine, a slight smile lifting his features as he himself looked edgewise at Kowalski. Rico never before thought of trying to guess what his face expressed. It was something completely new to him. He never had to try to figure what he was thinking. Kowalski gave a slight chuckle at a funny arrest and leaned back, a relaxed look in his eyes that Rico didn't often see. This was _definitely_ something that wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Rico!" Kowalski poked his head out of the door of the lab. "What am I doing watching a cop show! I don't come out until you get me for lunch!"

"Huh?" Rico was confused for a moment, trying to catch on to what he was saying.

Kowalski let out a sigh of frustration and closed the door behind him, stepping out into the common area. He was going to let him have it. Rico braced himself and tried to focus on the show to tune him out.

"_**See**__! I told you we're being haunted!_" Private's voice stopped Kowalski mid-stride as he turned to look at Private pointing at the door from where he sat doodling. "_That door just closed by itself!_"

The others looked over at the door, Rico's twin gave a halfhearted chuckle. Kowalski just squinted at the door and scoffed.

"_The changes in the air pressure often causes doors to open and close Private._" Kowalski said, a frown on his face. "_There's no such thing as ghosts._"

Rico had enough of the ghost talk. He stood up and walked over to Kowalski and grabbed his flipper, dragging him to the other side of the room. Kowalski didn't object but gave him a surprised look. All the talk of ghosts made an insane thought creep up into his skull that made his flippers shake and his stomach jittery.

"We... _dead_?" Rico asked seriously, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Negative." Kowalski reached over and laid a flipper on his shoulder to calm him. "I've thought that too." He slid the comforting warmth off his shoulder and lifted up flipper to show him a fresh looking bandage. "We still _bleed_, so we can still die."

Rico had never been so relieved to hear that.

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 11:13:42**

"Mm. It's good." Kowalski chewed the fish Rico had brought for him in the lab. It seemed pointless to complement him, since it wasn't really him who prepared it, but it felt good to say it. It made everything feel normal. Sort of anyway.

Kowalski favored his left flipper, since he had the brilliant idea of cutting himself earlier when his double had left the room to go watch television. It was foolish. All their vital signs were normal, he even felt hunger. Kowalski wasn't very philosophical when it came to the subject of what happened after death, waste of time really. But he was nighty-eight percent positive that when the end came, no one would feel much of _anything _after that.

"No more of this 'ghost' nonsense Rico." Kowalski looked up sternly from his chair. Rico sat on his desk, a glum look on his face that made Kowalski give up at trying to be bossy. "Let's just ride out the rest of the day. I've been tempted to go out and see everything too. I don't _intend_ on trying to change anything tonight. I just want to try to see it play out. We'll have plenty of time to look around once I have a hypothesis on what went wrong."

"Yea?" Rico looked down and gave him a weak smile.

Rico looked handsome right then, his beak shifted up in a half-smile. He liked the way he scratched his head as if he was mussing up his feathers on purpose. Kowalski shifted his eyes away and focused them instead on his clipboard. He noticed that the things that _stay_ into contact with them don't disappear. His faithful clipboard was still thankfully by his side. Kowalski had unsuccessfully tried to have his other self see it but all attempts failed. There has to be someway of communication, it just hasn't come to mind yet.

"Yes." Kowalski cleared his throat, trying to shift his thoughts away from Rico's smile. Some would call it demented, but he liked the look of it when he did it just for him. "Just think, we could follow Alice all day and see what she's _really_ up to. Skipper would at least be pleased about that when we get back."

Rico nodded, hopping off his desk and started to look around where the unfinished base of the door will stand. Kowalski tried to recall exactly what had happened after Rico tackled him last night. All he could remember was everything going dark, and feeling the strong hold of Rico against him. Why would the explosion only effect them and not the others? Maybe the blast only reached a certain radius?

"Jiggles." Kowalski jumped up out of his chair and made his way quickly to a sliding door he had previously used as a utility closet.

"Eh?" Rico looked up from inspecting the door and followed.

"_Don't_ tell Skipper." Kowalski pulled out a small aquarium where he hid his goo guy and confirmed his suspicions. There were two of the little guys there all right, double the cuteness.

Rico tisk-tisked at his shoulder, his scar shifting up with his smile. Kowalski ignored him and keeled down, reaching in to pet them. Strange... They both responded to his touch just fine. By the behavior they were exhibiting, it seemed they were _both_ aware of the others presence. Why was that? Maybe something in their genetic make up? Kowalski never did find out exactly how he had made Jiggles come into being. He just chalked it up as a miracle.

"Still cute and gelatinous as ever, I see." Kowalski couldn't help but coo at them, a goofy smile on his face. "Whatever the blast was, it effected him too."

Rico made a noncommittal sound as he keeled down beside him. He reached in and gave Jiggles a hesitant poke. Jiggles gave a little sound of indignation so cute that it made Kowalski laugh. He shook his head and reached over, catching Rico's flipper and laid it against the quivering goo, teaching him how to pet gently.

"He likes it when you tickle him." Kowalski looked over, catching Rico's smile as Jiggles purred against his flipper.

The door of the lab creaked open and Kowalski glanced up to find himself shutting the door, occupied with the clipboard again. Kowalski quietly pushed back the aquarium and slid the door shut. He didn't like the sudden interruption, but it didn't bother him so much.

He had all the time in the world anyway.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm doing a romance, so I always put the fluffy stuff as an afterthought. Sorry. Better that way I guess, I don't want to make it rushed. This is my first slash fiction so I want to ease into it. I've read a lot before, but _writing_ it is a challenge to me. Especially writing Rico. You have no idea how I've been pulling my hair over it. As always, _**please review**_!! :P


	4. Paper Hats

A/N: This chapter's fluffy. Felt bad that I wasn't giving enough emotional growth between Rico and Kowalski. Still not rushing it though, so don't get too excited. ; P This chapter is a slight shorter than the others, as I kinda wrote this unexpectedly. I just squeezed this in here while I was trying to overcome the writer's block I've been having with the future chapters. I know procrastinating won't help, but maybe your reviews _*wink wink*_ might inspire me. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: The usual.

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 17:46:22**

It was funny, the things Kowalski did when he thought no one was watching. Rico could immediately tell which one was his. _His_ Kowalski, maybe because he was aware that Rico was there, didn't slap himself with his clipboard in frustration. _His_ Kowalski wouldn't mutter to himself and pace back and forth chewing on his pen. _His_ was calm, going through what the other had written, checking and rechecking his equations. _His_ Kowalski made no comment, he simply ignored the other, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

It was a dangerous thing when Rico got bored. He had entertained himself for the better part of the last hour by juggling his knifes. He was half tempted to start using the poster of Einstein that Kowalski had hung up as target practice. He shrugged and took aim anyway. He tried to develop a point system. Twenty points if he landed on the tongue looked good. Rico focused, taking in a steadying breath, trying to keep his grip on the handle limp.

He was ready to let go, but froze when he heard a light cough behind him. Rico turned, hiding the knife behind his back, giving Kowalski a sheepish smile. Kowalski had a frown on his face, starring past his shoulder at the poster. He looked irritated, chewing on his pen in the way Rico found kinda cute. Rico looked over at the other one, still engrossed in his clipboard, distracted by a newly drawn graph. He couldn't tell which one he was till he remembered to check for the bandage.

"_I don't think this is even possible._" The other one mumbled to the poster of Einstein. He sighed, and looked back down to his notes.

Rico took the time to watch him. He didn't often get the chance to see how Kowalski behaved when he was alone. Every so often he'd nod to himself, flipping through pages, seemingly agreeing with what he had written. It would have looked like he was only vaguely listening to someone talking to him if anyone else was watching. Rico was caught with the sudden idea that made a devious grin grow on his face. He now had a new source of entertainment.

~*~*~*~

All his notes made sense. It all looked solid, in_ theory_. He had even remembered to carry the two. Kowalski had been rechecking his double's math at every step. Nothing looked out of place. Everything was consistent, besides the hour or so gap in time when his double decided to watch some television with Rico. His double was behind schedule, but everything else was still happening just like the day before.

What could have made him go outside, in the _middle_ of working on his project, to watch some cop show? Rico had already explained about his reflection in the television, but that still had no influence over his double's decision. What was he _thinking_? That was a hard one. Kowalski was never faced with the dilemma of what he was thinking.

Kowalski thought he heard whispering. He looked up, distracted from his notes and tried to listen carefully. Nothing. _Great_, now he could be going insane. No need to panic after all. There must be _some_ side effects to being in this side of the time line. Kowalski nodded to himself as he made a note to check up on that later. He looked up again, positive that he had heard muffled laughing this time.

He looked over to where Rico was. What Kowalski saw would have normally made him laugh, if it was happening to _him_ anyway. Rico had apparently made a paper sailor's hat and placed it on his double's head. He had his arm thrown casually over the shoulder of the other, whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was Rico was saying was funny to him, but what really shocked him was that his double didn't look at all oblivious to it. He nodded along to Rico's chuckles, half listening and writing down things in his clipboard.

"_Makes sense..._" His double mumbled, nodding to whatever it was that Rico had said.

"Rico?" Kowalski stood up in his chair, confused. There was _no_ possible way he could hear him. Kowalski had already yelled himself hoarse trying to get his double to hear him earlier. "Can I- uh- _he_ hear you?"

Rico paused and looked over at him, a look of annoyance as if he was interrupting something important. Rico turned away and continued whispering in his double's ear, shooting glances at Kowalski as if conspiring against him. This irked him, making the familiar pressure rise in his head again. _Now_ Rico suddenly wanted to get all chatty with him? He wasn't even talking to the right one!

Rico finished telling his double whatever secrets he was saying and waddled over to the counter, picking up another piece of paper. Kowalski watched as Rico folded the paper neatly, turning it over onto itself several times till the shape made itself present. It was an origami of a bird. Kowalski arched a brow, Rico's artistic talents never failed to surprise him. He had a brushstroke of a Renascence master, and he can fold paper.

Rico stifled his laughter again as he set the paper bird on his double's shoulder. Kowalski's twin now looked like a cheap pirate. Perfect.

"_It's definitely plausible..._" His twin mumbled to himself, oblivious to the costume he was wearing.

"Are you quite finished in making a fool out of me Rico?" Kowalski tried to look serious, forcing down the laughter that threatened to overwhelm him. He still couldn't help the smile that broke through.

"Not fool." Rico shook his head as he walked around his double, possibly trying to come up with more ideas for is unknowing model. "Cute."

Kowalski was glad that Rico was too busy to notice his blush.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters 19:24:36**

"_'Walski!_" Rico creaked the door open a crack, sticking his head through.

Both Kowalskis looked looked up from their clipboards. Kowalski looked over at _his_ Rico who was doodling a funky pair of glasses on Einstein's poster. Rico wasn't supposed to come in until the accident. Kowalski looked up at the clock, it was dinner time.

Why was he here so early? This could very well set back the progress his double had accomplished. Kowalski didn't even want to fathom the idea of what would happen if they were late. What if the accident only turned out this way _because_ of the exact time of their departure? It could change everything again...or worse.

"_Yes Rico_?" Kowalski peered over his clipboard, hiding a slight smile at the others sudden intrusion.

"_'C 'mere._" Rico gestured him over, opening the door fully. Kowalski's double put his clipboard down with a sigh and followed him out.

"See?" Kowalski looked over at Rico, barely keeping the irritation out of his voice. "Look at what happened! _Why_ are you calling me out of my lab?"

Rico shrugged, a 'whoops' expression on his face. Kowalski shifted his eyes up to the ceiling, to look at anything else to hold back the smile that was starting to tug at his face. What a stupid question. Rico had no more idea then he had. Everything was different yet the same. All of this started over Rico wanting to watch television. It made Kowalski appreciate how delicate, and simple time was. And how complicated. How one little thing can change the entire course of the whole day.

Right now, Rico _should_ have been too distracted at finally having his turn to watch television to fetch Kowalski for dinner. _Now_, Rico had already had his fill of the semi-censored violence and thought of having Kowalski keep him company during dinner. Kowalski_ should _have been too absorbed in his project to pay attention to his rumbling stomach. _Now_, since he had Rico to remind him, he'll have the time to sit down and eat. They would have both spent the night in their perspective places in time till the fateful moment that Rico opened the door, had Rico not have had the urge to watch television today with Private.

It kind of makes you wonder about the 'what ifs'.

"Stay here Rico." Kowalski sighed, he had to see what was going on with his double. And because he felt kind of hungry. He made his way to the door and looked back to find Rico messing around curiously with his shrink ray. "_Try_ not to blow anything up."

~*~*~*~

"_Skipper's missing dinner also?_" Kowalski asked from where he leaned against the counter top next to Rico and himself.

"_Mm... yeah._" Private pulled his eyes away from the television and looked over at them. He was eating his sushi, trying to catch up with the shows he had missed earlier. "_He said something about having a card game with Julien. Dunno why he'd bother really. Julien's such a cheat since he changes the rules all the time._"

"_Yes, there's definitely something unusual about that._" Kowalski gave a curious look at Rico's chuckle. "_You know something I don't Rico?_"

"'_Malene._" Rico gave Kowalski a knowing wink and continued making the sushi rolls.

It was strange to be part of a conversation he never remembered being in. Kowalski sat down on the counter across from himself and Rico, trying to guess what his double was thinking. The look on his twin's face was almost coy, enough to make Kowalski start thinking the worst. He gave out a sigh, rubbing eyes, and hoped his twin wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

He watched, a silent spectator, as his twin marveled at the way Rico could turn simple salmon and seaweed into art. His cuts were precise, barely touching the counter top, moving cleanly and quickly down the long roll of sushi. Perfect little cylinders dropped from the edge of his blade, lining up obediently. Kowalski wished he had that sort of skill. Blades were never his specialty.

"_That is astounding Rico._" His twin said, leaning closer to gaze how cleanly cut they were. "_I wish I had that skill._"

Kowalski was taken aback, raising a brow in curiosity. Maybe it really wasn't that hard to figure out what he was thinking. Rico stepped to the side, gesturing him over. His twin gave him a hesitant smile and complied. Rico had another roll ready for cutting and handed him the knife, handle first.

"_I couldn't._" His double grabbed the knife anyway when Rico insisted. "_I'll just butcher them._"

Rico shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Rico grabbed his double's flipper and laid the knife gently in position, point down, and pushed the blade down smoothly. He did this a few times, helping the other to try to get a rhythm without lifting the blade too high.

Kowalski couldn't help the strange feeling of envy that came over him. It burned at his insides, tasting bad in his mouth. It was_ ridiculous _to feel that way, but he couldn't help but wish he was in his double's place right then. His shifted his eyes up, reading the plain look bashfulness on his reflection's face. The way he chuckled with Rico over how uneven his cuts were, or how he was pushing down too hard, pinching the rolls. Rico had grabbed his flipper again, laughing softly, and guided the blade smoothly down the line with him.

Could this _really_ happen? Or could this had _only_ have happened if Private had gotten a fright in the television? Only if they had gotten stuck in this mess? It was hard to say where one thing started and the other ended. Such is the confusion with timeliness.

Rico's face was all good humor, giving his double an edgewise look as he chuckled along with him. He lifted his eyes, his smile fading, seemingly catching Kowalski's so that for a moment, it made his heart stop.

"_Can I have some more?_" Private held out his empty bowl, almost brushing Kowalski's beak. He startled slightly, leaning away, trying not to upend the bowl.

"_Uh-huh._" Rico nodded and served him some more, the moment ruined.

Private sure does have the worst timing. Kowalski would have wanted to see where this was going. He looked away then, chastising himself for his guilty pleasure. It almost felt as if he was intruding on someone else's life. Because this will obviously _never_ happen.

Kowalski didn't feel hungry anymore.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Please review!!


	5. Confessions

A/N: Hey thanks to all who reviewed! I'm just as stoked about this story as all of you, I think it's my best one so far. I can honestly say I've never seen the movie Groundhog's Day, so you can imagine my surprise when I googled the plot to see what it was about. I guess there _is_ no such thing as original thought anymore. And here was me thinking I was being clever, so yeah, there might be like one or two things in my story that are similar to that movie from what I can tell by the movie review. But as far as I know, I'm ahead of the game. There were _no_ penguins in that movie that's for sure. **Eat that Bill Murray!** Unintentional really, I was going for more of a _Twilight Zone_ feel. Or that one movie, _The Others_. Or _Quantum Leap_. Hell, I even gave Rico one of Sam Beckett's lines in chapter two. Anyone else get that vibe? Anyone? But yeah, I plan on giving Rico and Kowalski a bigger, more romantic scene in the upcoming chapters. Just nervous about it, don't know how I'll go about it yet. As always, enjoy and review!

DISCLAIMER: The usual.

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 22:17:16**

Rico's twin had decided to join Kowalski's in the lab. They had spent the last few hours in companionable silence, broken only by a few observations spoken out loud by Kowalski. Rico's twin was sitting on Kowalski's desk looking at a comic, flipping lazily through the pages. Every so often he'd look down and see what Kowalski was writing, a small smile on his face.

Rico was confused, trying to gauge what his double was feeling. He tried looking at it in a different perceptive, like he wasn't himself. But that had proved too difficult. What would anyone _else_ see if they had both walked in on this scene? Private would likely not notice anything different, after all they were close friends. It felt good having someone that knew you so well, that they didn't need to talk. Kowalski would just read him, knowing exactly what he wanted or what he was thinking. It made Rico not feel so pressured to try to carry a conversation.

Skipper would most likely say some teasing comment. He was just as gruff in nature as Rico was, monster trucks and all. Rico himself wasn't mushy by any means, more often or not when he'd see some romance on one of Private's soaps, or when something was just too pink, he'd get nauseous. It was all fake anyway. No real feeling. But for Kowalski, Rico could feel for. He was his best friend after all. They've been through everything together, had their fights, their silly moments, moments of embarrassment. Quiet moments of just enjoying each others company. Yeah, Rico could feel for him.

Rico tried to think of what Kowalski would say. That was a tough one. He looked over to the counter where Kowalski had his back to him, engrossed with his work. Kowalski had been in a strange mood ever since he had come back from dinner. Very distant. He had barely looked him in the eye when he had brought him some dinner, mentioning that he had eaten already. Rico had thought nothing of it, till he had look down at his sushi. It was unevenly cut, pinched to the point to where the salmon was slightly bulging out. It made him wonder just what his double was doing to had been so careless with his knives. Rico had thought to question Kowalski to what had happened, but figured it didn't really matter. It still tasted good going down.

"_Is there something interesting on top of my head Rico?_" Kowalski's quiet voice caught Rico's attention, looking over to where the double's were. "_Some unnatural growth, perhaps_?"

Rico watched as his double shook his head, a smile curving his beak. Kowalski's feathers were standing on end, having been pulled and tugged in frustration while he was figuring out his math. Rico had the sudden urge to go over there and smooth it out. The look didn't suit him, made him look like a mad scientist. Well considering the circumstances, it most likely did. Apparently, Rico's double had thought the same though, because he reached right on over and smoothed it down for him.

Rico watched with apprehension as Kowalski stiffened in his chair. Oh, he was gonna get it. Rico was pleasantly surprised when instead, Kowalski looked up, giving his double a shaky smile. It looked like he was just going to say something, his eyes shifted, his beak opened for just a moment...but then it looked like he thought better of it, and looked back down at his desk. Rico then looked back over to his Kowalski, checking to see if he saw anything. His back was still turned away from him. Better that way, it would be hard to explain why his double thought he could start being so touchy. Somethings were just too complicated to explain.

"I wonder why we haven't disappeared." Kowalski said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Do an inventory check Rico." Kowalski turned and spared him a glance finally, cobalt eyes flashing up over his clipboard. "Don't pull it all out though, I don't want you to loose contact with anything. It'll most likely disappear."

Rico nodded, following orders as he felt around this belly. Everything still seemed to be in place, even the service elevator. Rico tried vainly to recall what had happened that night he had that thing installed. All it ever did was bring problems, he's had to get it repaired three times already. Rico shrugged, blaming the eggnog. Things are always hard to remember at Christmas parties.

"Everything in order?"

"Uh-huh."

"I've noticed that the things that _stay_ into contact with us don't disappear." Kowalski walked slowly over to Einstein's poster. "The graph, the paper hat, the bird... it all disappeared after we had manipulated it. It seems like most of the things we interact with hold no long-term consequence."

Rico nodded to show that he was following. Yep, it was pretty creepy alright. Nothing new there.

"I have a theory..." Kowalski paused as he picked up his shrink ray. "No one notices when we manipulate objects or open doors, or at least, for the most part. Only two instances with Private so far. It seems that only in times of emotional duress are we able to effect anything on _their_ side of the time line."

Rico nodded, trying to remember the feeling he was having when Private had seen his reflection.... Happy? Annoyed? It was one of those. When he had slapped Kowalski, he did so angrily as well. It made sense.

"I could shoot this shrink ray at something and I doubt it could do a thing." Kowalski took aim at the poster of Einstein and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, as predicted. "I _think_, that it doesn't work because it's on the _their_ side of time. Now if we were to have the _double_ of the shrink ray for our time, I think it could work."

Rico was no genius. It looked like it made sense, but there was so many things that used to make sense that didn't anymore. He nodded, usually Kowalski was right anyway.

"At least... in theory." Kowalski shrugged, turning and handing over the shrink ray to him. "Keep this with you, we'll test that theory later."

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 23:52:06**

Kowalski's double had caught up in his missed time by having Rico help him with the construction of the door, though he was still running late. It wouldn't be for another few minutes till he would power up the dimension door, setting in motion a series of events that was reminiscent to a cheesy science-fiction novel. Kowalski had been mirroring his double at every step of the way and still didn't find anything wrong. It could be he was missing something and his mind was just trying to force it under the pressure. It could be that he was just wrong in his math to begin with.

"I've been thinking..." Kowalski paused, tearing his eyes away from the cords coming from the zoo's main electrical box and catching Rico's eye. "There's a chance that... that things might go bad tonight."

Rico nodded, grim smile on his face. Kowalski wished he had his courage right about now. His heart had been beating a tattoo against his chest for the better part of the last hour. His mind kept firing off random thoughts, like how he should have eaten dinner, or wondering how cold the water outside was. The small things, like the feel of blood rushing though his veins, how his heart could be beating it's last drum roll before long. He had never been so aware of himself as he did right then.

"_It's almost through charging Rico._" Said Kowalski's twin excitedly, goggles firmly in place. "_I want you to do the honors._" He turned, giving Rico a complicated looking remote.

Kowalski watched as Rico gave it a shifty look, grabbing it delicately. His double then explained how it would work, and which buttons to press. Kowalski couldn't help the fear that was rising up in his throat, almost suffocating him. The one question kept surfacing in his mind, making him sick to his stomach. What will happen to them now that their doubles were late in starting the dimension door? Would it change everything? Send them back? Send them to their deaths?

The probabilities were hard to figure, being as this was unheard of before. Never even thought of besides in that television show he had watched, or in films with the cliche time travelers. For a moment, Kowalski doubted himself. Perhaps this endeavor was just way beyond his capabilities. That he was doomed to begin with.

"_OK Rico._" Kowalski's double said, putting his flipper over the shoulder of the other. "_Turn his knob slowly to the right. When that light turns green, just press that button. Then we'll see what this baby can do!_"

Kowalski was struck with the finality of death right then. His breathing turning shallow, his mind a blur. He looked over at Rico, who had stepped closer to him in a good imitation of the doubles before them. Kowalski didn't think, he just reached over as well, drawing the other close in a one armed embrace. Rico didn't object, he only embraced him back. The quiet sound of Rico's breathing in his ear calmed him. He realized that this could be the very last time he could see him again.

Kowalski didn't know when or how the casual friendship friendship between them had turned into something with more meaning. How the little things had meant something more. How Rico's antics, or his smile, or his laugh could turn a bad day into a day worth remembering. Their casual touches, their exchanged glances, the small smiles they would give each other meant more than anything to him in that moment. Kowalski felt the guilt gripping in his heart that all that could be over now. All thanks to him.

"_Get ready Rico..._" His double whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the whining of the machine as it powered up.

"I've got something to tell you." Kowalski said, making up his mind. "I uh..." He felt Rico squeeze him gently, urging him to continue as he heard the sound of triumph coming from himself as the door creaked open. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to sully it with that damned thing there. The cause of all this.

"It was me that spilled that soda on your first edition comic of _Skullsmasher Y3K_. I'm sorry." He said quickly. A confession was a confession after all. They might just see tomorrow.

"Eh?" Rico shifted to look at him, a look of confusion on his face.

The eerie ringing silence came then. They both looked over at themselves as they stood in awe of the door. The wood creaked and groaned, splintering down the middle. Rico's double grabbed Kowalski, bringing him down onto the floor just as the door burst apart, and held him close. There was a blinding flash of blue-white light and their double's disappeared in the ringing silence that followed.

"Huh." Kowalski cocked his head to the side, a frown on his face. "Well that was anti-climatic."

Rico nodded.

The room seemed normal for a moment, the debris of the door scattered everywhere, the doorknob had flown with such force that it imbedded itself into the concrete wall. Then the ringing came back, intensifying to a pitch that made them both bend over in pain, holding their heads in a vain effort to stop the sound.

Then everything went dark.

**23:59:01**

**~*~*~*~**

A/N: Sorry that I had to end it off like that. I know, it was a bit too short in my taste too. In between work, errands and sleeping, I don't often get the chance to update as much as I do on my weekends. That's when I usually get all my typing done. I'll probably update in two days, or faster if I get a lot of reviews. ;P I hoped you enjoyed. Please review!!


	6. Rendezvous

A/N: Hey, thanks again for all the reviews!! You have no idea how many times when I'm at work at night, I re-read them on my phone. I'm such a sap. I've updated, so that means Kowalski and Rico ain't dead. _Yay_!! I had written in a weird pairing for color, just bored really. I had caught a rerun the other day, and my mind just sort of wandered, thinking of the possibilities. I blame my boyfriend for giving me the idea... It made _me_ laugh anyway. As always, enjoy and review!

**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 10:43:32**

Rico always wondered how Kowalski could wake up immediately when ordered. Rico was the type that had to wake up in stages. He would open his eyes slowly, close them again, roll over a few times in the bunk on the weekends when Skipper would let him sleep in. It felt good waking up like that, relaxed and natural. But nothing felt natural this time. He felt like his head was in a vice, the pressure building behind his eyes so that they might just pop out.

He shifted against his pillow, trying to get the pressure in his head to subside. His pillow gave out a slight groan in retaliation. Rico looked over quickly, his vision blurring for a moment and making the dark room spin. He blinked away the the fuzziness and found that his pillow was Kowalski. His head had been laying on the shoulder of the other, his flipper holding him in the middle. Kowalski's ivory chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, almost lulling him back into that stage of dreams. Rico breathed him in then, the tangy smell of the sea, the strange scent of various chemicals, and some musky sent that was all Kowalski. It smelled like home.

Rico was sure he'd never see him again. If anything, maybe he _was_ dead. Rico figured it didn't matter then if he was dead or not, just as long as he had this moment for all eternity. Just lying there, in the semi-darkness, lightly brushing Kowalski's feathers on his side. Rico closed his eyes again, firming his grip around the other. A small smile spread across his features as he instinctively nuzzled closer into the grove of Kowalski's shoulder. He wondered vaguely if it was Tuesday yet, but it didn't matter. It could forever be Monday if he could start it off everyday like this.

"That tickles..." Kowalski mumbled into his ear. "I _really_ am sorry about that comic, Rico."

Rico nodded against his shoulder. It didn't matter anymore. Rico couldn't help but be a bit disappointed when Kowalski had confessed to ruining a perfectly good comic. He was thinking more along the lines of some poetic goodbye. But then again, Kowalski was never very poetic. That was more like Private's style. Kowalski was more often or not the type that would never say the almost words Rico liked to guess. He had a restraint, a control, an almost shyness about him that would stop him. It seemed like he just over thunk everything, trying to gauge what might happen and worried over it. But that was just his way, Rico learned to be patient with him.

"I don't hear Skipper." Kowalski slowly shifted on his side then, gently coaxing Rico off his shoulder. He didn't take off the flipper holding him though. "We need to see if it's still Monday."

Rico slowly got up, Kowalski helping to pull him up, but he didn't let go of his hold. Rico could relate, he didn't want to let go of him either. Last night could have very well been the last time he could've seen him again, and tonight might just be the same. Everything was just a series of moments now, not to be taken so lightly.

Death has a funny way of making you appreciate every small detail. It brought out everything into sharp contrast, like bold comic book colors. You see every line, every dot, every expression so much clearer. Somethings were forever frozen in place, like Kowalski's hold on his flipper, or how he looked over his shoulder to make sure he was there, the smile raising his brows, even if there was nothing to really smile about in their situation. Rico couldn't help but smile and squeeze his flipper back.

They had both walked into the common area to find themselves watching a cop show. Private was looking at the door with a wary look on his face. Rico realized that they had walked into the scene when Private had been freaking out over Rico's reflection.

"I don't _understand_ Rico..." Kowalski looked closely at his double. "We slept in this morning. How could your reflection have scared Private without _you_? I had presumed,_ if_ we had survived last night, that Monday would repeat again, the same as before. Without our influence and everything, that is. This just complicates things."

Rico shrugged, scratching his head. He was also the type who's brain didn't function till after he had some food in the mornings. How Kowalski did it was beyond him. He'd go the whole day without eating anything if he didn't fetch him for food. It could be why he was so slender compared to the rest of them. Kowalski's diet was mainly comprised of science and math. It must not be very filling.

"Until I get a brain wave over what's happening, let's go outside." Kowalski frowned, giving his double a look of contempt. "I'm getting sick of looking at myself at the moment."

Rico thought that was a matter of opinion.

~*~*~*~

**Zoo Grounds 11:02:13**

Kowalski found that habits are hard to break. He and Rico had just vaulted the fence to their enclosure, only to duck under a bench when Alice had walked by. It had taken all but forty seconds to remember that Alice couldn't see them. Kowalski just wasn't thinking straight. He was frustrated, confused, and angry. It made his thoughts blur and hazy. Nothing was making any sense. Now that everything looked like it had changed, it seemed that there _were_ some long-term consequences to what they did. It only made everything so much more dangerous.

"_Is the coast clear, Eddie_?" Alice had turned and made her way back, whispering into the walkie-talkie at her ear.

"_The place is empty._" Came the swift reply.

"_Good. I'm going to __lunch__. Don't wait up._" She had a unnatural smile on her face as she practically speed walked in the direction of the zoovenir shop.

Kowalski knew what to do to cheer himself up. Surveillance was always fun, and this time, he didn't have to worry about being caught. Apparently Rico was thinking along the same lines, because he tugged at his flipper with a look that begged '_please_?'. Rico always knew how to tug at his heartstrings, he just looked just too cute to be allowed.

"Lets investigate." Kowalski couldn't help but smile as Rico didn't hesitate and leaped into the air, sliding on his belly after Alice.

They had barely made it around the corner, when they almost ran into Skipper. He was hidden under the trash receptacle, evading Alice. Kowalski almost broke out in laughter. 'Surveillance' on the enemy indeed. Perhaps Rico was right when their doubles had spoken about him yesterday. He could very well be on his way to going to have lunch with Marlene.

Kowalski was tempted to go over there, he'd never know just what kind of teasing comment he might need in the future to get Skipper back at something. It would especially be funny if he knew what Marlene's pet name was for him. Would it be General Skippysnuggiepoo? Or maybe just Skippy-poo for short? The possibilities were just endless.

Rico had barely caught the door before it closed, holding it for him as he caught up. Kowalski scanned the area, he could just see Alice's heels disappear around the corner, and somewhere a door was swung open. Maybe Skipper _was_ on to something. Alice always ate her lunch at her desk in her office. Why would she be going into the utility closet that the custodians use?

Kowalski took point, signaling to Rico to follow as he made his way to the closet. What could she be doing in there? All sorts of ideas came to mind as he and Rico approached the door. Not all of them were pleasant. Did Doctor Blowhole manage to make a speech adapter before he did and was having Alice spy on the team? Kowalski almost laughed at the idea, he was sounding like Skipper. Or was she hiding an actual body in there that she was planning on feeding to the carnivorous animals in the zoo? Alice_ was_ demented after all. Kowalski's heart sped up, adrenaline coursing though his veins as he and Rico made their way to the door that was left ajar.

"'Walski!"

Rico called out, pulling him back around the edge of the door before he could get a good look. Footsteps sounded on the linoleum, walking in a steady pace, heels clicking in a familiar fashion. Kowalski was trying to place exactly where he knew that walk from, when the bane of his existence turned the corner.

It was Officer X, his trademark shades firmly in place, even though the zoovenir shop was dark for the most part. Now what could _he_ be doing in here? The zoo was closed, all the animals in their cages, well, except _one_. Kowalski would have known if Skipper had a run in with him already. Everything was just getting weirder and weirder...

Officer X pushed the door open slowly, Kowalski peered around the edge to find Alice sitting on an overturned bucket. Her hat was off and her hair pulled down, orange tresses waving past her shoulders as she shook it out with a pale hand. Kowalski had a good idea where this was going, and he didn't need science to confirm it.

"_I didn't think you'd make it._" Her voice sounded too girly to be considered normal. It made Kowalski cringe.

"_I almost ran late. My probation officer called me to check how my anger management classes were going._" Officer X replied as he stepped into the closet.

Kowalski recalled the time Officer X went on a angry rampage over his failed attempts of catching them. Ah, good times. The memory of the van still threatened to make him tear up.

"_You're one naughty boy aren't you..._" And with that creepy comment, Alice stood up and wrapped Officer X in an embrace, kissing him fiercely.

"_Okay..._ I'm getting uncomfortable." Kowalski looked away from the scene, shading his eyes and looking at Rico. "I think we've garnered enough information."

"Yup." Rico nodded, holding his stomach.

"Let's roll out before I get sick all over the floor."

Besides having seen something that could have permanently scarred him for life, Kowalski started thinking on how opposites attract. There was a perfect example of how two different people could love each other. It made him think of Rico. Kowalski couldn't say when or how the friendship he shared with Rico had progressed to something more for him. It was... 'spitting in the face of mama nature' as Skipper would put it.

It was unheard of for penguins to find a mate of the same sex, at least, as far as he knew of. It had started with little things. Like how happy Rico would make him, or how good he looked when he was all dirty from working on the car. Or how Kowalski never felt the need to explain himself, Rico just accepted him as is. Rico's quiet smiles, the way he'd give him a look that would make him laugh. Kowalski knew it was unnatural to find him attractive, but it couldn't be helped. There was something in his charming smile that made his stomach clench and give him tingles from the tips of his feathers all the way down to his toes.

It started out as a curiosity. Then a crush. Then need to be near him so great, that they were hardly ever apart. Sometimes he wondered if Rico had caught on to him, but he never made any comment. He never told him to leave him alone. Now they were inseparable, except for the times when Kowalski would shut himself up in the lab for his experiments. And even then, he'd make some time to get his daily dose of Rico.

"Let's test that shrink ray." Kowalski said as they stepped out of the zoovenir shop. "We need to use it on something that wouldn't be missed. We don't want to garner attention."

Kowalski turned to find the devious grin he liked so much speak on Rico's face.

~*~*~*~

"_I am feeling a bit peckish..._" Sighed Julien, twisting around on his throne as Maurice fanned him with a large palm leaf. "_Mort, I'm in the mood for something.... watermelonilly. Bring that to me, and make it snappish._"

"_OK!_" Sang Mort, prancing away in the annoying way he does.

Rico took aim.

Rico had originally planned to shrink Julien's overgrown head, but his throne would work too. Kowalski was at his shoulder, the look of confusion he liked so much on his face. He breathed in, getting a steady aim on his target. He wondered vaguely if Kowalski would believe him if he said he missed and shot Julien in the head anyway.

"Rico." Kowalski lowered the shrink ray, Rico knew it was bound to happen but couldn't help but be disapointed. "What do you think would happen if Julien's throne suddenly shrank?"

Rico shrugged. What did he care? It'd be funny to see him running around trying to find out just what the hell happened.

"They could come and fetch us to help them." Kowalski gave him a hard look, almost making his face look serious if it wasn't for the smile that was slowly spreading on his own face. "Or worse, they could put two and two together and blame me."

Rico doubted that. He watched as Mort almost squished himself as he vainly tried to lift a large watermelon up to Julien on his throne.

"_**Lift**__,__Mort! You are not trying!_" Julien shouted down at him.

"I know how you feel Rico." Kowalski sighed, frowning at Julien. "But if our doubles get busy doing something else, they could very well not complete the experiment tonight. I have no idea what would happen to us. We can't take the risk."

Rico sighed, nodding. It made sense. Instead he took aim at Julien's blender. At least he could ruin his day in _some_ way.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hope you all like!! Please review! I'll update again in like two days.


	7. Kings And Fools

A/N: I know I'm late. I fell asleep at my laptop to wake up six hours later. I was trying to rush before it hit midnight, but I was distracted. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Please review!

DISCLAIMER: The usual.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters 19:31:17**

"I told you I'd butcher them." Kowalski mumbled from where he sat in front of the television next to Private, sneaking sushi from his plate.

Rico chuckled as he watched the blush rise on the face of Kowalski's double. He looked handsome then, his smile wide and nervous. He didn't look worried, or pensive. Just natural, like he didn't have a care in the world. Rico wished that he was living that moment instead of watching from the other side of the glass. It just didn't feel the same experiencing it second hand. It made him feel cheated.

Rico looked over at his Kowalski, wondering if he had witnessed this moment too. Was _this_ why he was so distant with him last night? Rico couldn't help but feel let down by it. Maybe Rico was confusing the signals of friendship with flirtation. It was hard to tell since they've been friends for so long, they were comfortable with just about anything. But Rico couldn't help but look back at the scene and plainly see what his eyes were telling him. The doubles looked a little _too_ friendly. Maybe it was just his imagination wanting it to be. Or was this just something that can _never_ happen outside of the time-dimension-thing?

Rico sighed, looking over at Private. Private felt around his plate blindly, distracted by the television, only to come up empty. He frowned down at his plate, apparently wondering how on earth he had eaten all of them so quickly. Rico chuckled, having caught Kowalski with the last one in his flipper as he tried vainly to change the channel when Private got up and walked away.

"_Can I have some more?_"

Rico watched as a sudden awkwardness came over their doubles at having Private interrupt them unexpectedly. The smile on Rico's twin faded, Kowalski's eyes widened for a second, as if surprised. He cleared his throat and stepped away from the other as Private was being served.

"_I think I'll be heading back into my lab._" He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes wandering away from the other. "_I'm close to a breakthrough. I'd like it if you- uh- stop by later? I'd like you to be there with me to witness it._"

Rico's double smiled again, nodding while he served themselves a plate. Kowalski gave him one last fleeting smile as he picked up his plate and made his way back into the lab.

"_What happened to my program?_" Rico looked over to find that Private had just sat down with his bowl, giving the television an accusatory glare. Instead of his usual soap opera, the television was now blaring a documentary of the atomic bomb.

"Well that just proves my theory." Kowalski sighed, unmoved when Private had just turned it over again to some emergency room drama. "We can definitely effect their time line if we want it enough. It took several tries, but if you put enough focus and feeling into it, it _can_ be done."

Rico nodded, wondering if the same could be done to their doubles. The only thing he can remember that was sort of related, was when his double had brushed the other Kowalski's feathers back. Rico had wanted to, but then his twin had did it instead. It could have just been coincidence. They _were_ the same penguin after all, they might as well been thinking and urging the same. But it wouldn't make much difference if that was the case. They couldn't very well urge themselves to _not_ make the experiment. It would only screw themselves over in the long run. Rico didn't even want to think of what would happen to them if the time-dimension-thing didn't happen.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should-"

"_Hello neighbors_!"

Both Ricos, Kowalski, and Private all jumped as Julien slid down the ladder to the HQ, Mort and Maurice lagging behind. Kowalski ran a flipper down his face, giving out a groan in annoyance. Rico couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He knew what this was about.

Rico wanted to test Kowalski's observation for himself. He had the sudden urge to knock the funky crown right off Julien's head. He walked over, intending to do just that, when Kowalski scrambled up from the floor. Rico had barely managed to tilt the damned thing from his head, when Kowalski pulled his flipper back.

"Save it, Rico." Kowalski said sternly, putting a flipper on his shoulder. "Let's see how this plays out. If it looks like he'll interfere in my work, we'll intervene."

Rico didn't feel good about Julien being here. Whenever he's around, things always get complicated quick. He nodded anyway, following Kowalski's order. Last thing they needed was Julien thinking they had spirits and start dancing to make them go away.

"_Where is the grumpy flat-head penguin? I am needing him to be finding my smoothie making machine._" Julien said airily, straightening his crown.

"_Isn't he with __**you**__ playing cards?_" Private said as he turned down the television.

"_Oh ho ho! Is he now? Maurice!_" Julien turned, shouting in the others face. "_Oh there you are, you sneaky little monkey! Check my schedule to see if I am to be meeting the bossy penguin for cards._"

"_Yes, King Julien.._." Sighed Maurice as he pulled out a notepad and started flipping through pages. Rico was sure he saw a doodle of Julien with a pineapple for a head.

"_I am very, __**very**__ busy, you see._" Julien inspected his nails, rubbing them on his chest. "_I need to make appointments at least a month in advance._"

"'_Busy'?_" Private looked over at Rico's double with a skeptical look on his face, Rico shrugged back, untying his apron. "_All you ever do is sit around and order others about!_"

"_Yes, yes, but it's very hard work being the king._" Julien instinctively brought a paw down, keeping Mort away from his feet. "_I have to juggle my free time with my kingly duties._"

"_You're free the rest of the night, King Julien._" Maurice looked up over the notebook. "_It don't say anythen' here about no card game._ _Skipper must got it wrong._"

"_Well, where else could Skippa be?_" Private looked over to Rico again who only chuckled and shrugged with a 'who knows' expression on his face.

"_Hey, keep the attention on me, okay?_" Julien snapped his fingers, putting a arm around Private's shoulders. "_You're the really nice one, right?_" He whispered conspiratorially.

"_Well, yes but-_"

"_Then you can be __**nice**__ and let me barrow your smoothie maker, eh?_" Julien pranced away, clapping his paws together as if it was decided. "_Mort! Fetch the nice guy penguin's smoothie machine. I've got a hankering for fruity deliciousness!_"

"_I suppose you can barrow it..._" Private mumbled pointlessly as he watched Mort skip over to the counter and carry it back to Julien, huffing from under the weight of it. "_What happened to yours?_"

"_I do not know...._" Julien rubbed his regal chin.

Kowalski squeezed Rico's shoulder as he sucked in a breath. This could be the moment where Julien could start pointing fingers to the 'theft' of his blender. Rico was just waiting for something to happen to have a good excuse to slap him upside the head.

"_But whatever happened, I blame Mort._" Julien glared down at the blender, where Mort had hefted it onto his back.

"_I'm __**sorry **__King Julien._" Mort sniffled.

Kowalski gave a sigh of relief next to him. Rico gave a sigh of disappointment. He understands Kowalski wanting to be careful, but Rico couldn't help but hate waving goodbye to a missed opportunity to slap Julien silly and get away with it.

"_Where is the smarty-pants penguin?_" Julien looked curiously over to the door to the lab. Lights were flashing beneath the door, catching Julien's short attention span. "_He cooking up another jelly man?_"

"_I don't think-_" Private made to grab Julien by the paw only to be swatted away.

"_Then don't. Tha's my job." _Julien made his way to the door.

"Rico?" Kowalski raised a brow at him, giving him the OK to do what ever it is he wanted.

Rico smiled back, giving Kowalski a sharp nod. He took in a deep breath, concentrating on the feel of his flipper. Trying to picture it solid, real, slapping Julien so hard his crown would spin right off. He used up all the energy he could muster as he gave Julien the hardest slap he could upside the head. Julien faltered mid-step, raising a paw to the back of the head. Life was good no matter in what dimension right then.

"_Whoa!_" Julien blinked several times, taking a wobbly step back and turning around. "_I've got the biggest headache all of the sudden. Maurice!_"

"_Uh yes, your majesty?_" Maurice looked up from doodling another picture of Julien, this time spinning in a blender.

"H_eat up the massage oils! You must rub my temples __**counterclockwise**__ this time!_" Julien turned to wave a weak goodbye to Rico and Private. "_I will be enjoying the smoothie machine! Thank you neighbors!_"

"I was hoping you'd knock him out." Kowalski frowned after the Julien as the last of this ring-striped tail disappeared up the ladder. "But that will suffice."

Julien must have a really thick skull, because Rico had been intending to do just that.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters Topside 23:40:57**

Kowalski never felt so useless as he did right now. He was lying on his back on the cement outside. The night was cool without it being cold. It was a clear night, same as before, obviously. Kowalski wished there were more stars out, the occasional helicopter just wasn't helping. A soft breeze carried the smells of the city into the zoo, not all of them were pleasant, but even the smells that made his nostrils itch were appreciated then. It made him feel alive and real.

While the blender shrinking experiment had been a success, Kowalski still no idea of what to do to get themselves out of this mess. After dinner, he tried rechecking his doubles math, and trying to think of different possibilities on what to do to get them out of this time. He couldn't help but feel that he was letting Rico down as well. He was sick of looking at himself, sick of being invisible, sick of seeing what things could have been like between himself and Rico at the dinner table... It was all too frustrating.

With nothing to reference this abnormal occurrence to help, Kowalski felt like a thirsty man in sea. Surrounded by water, but dying of thirst because of the risks of drinking it were too great. He felt like a failure, frustrated to the point where he had to step outside to calm himself. Kowalski didn't want to see the dimension door again. Didn't want to see the excitement on his double's face, or the sound of the ringing silence that the door would bring. Of all the foolish endeavors, he had to screw up on the one that kicked him to another dimension.

"'Walski?" Rico's gruff voice called from the fishbowl entrance, startling him slightly.

"I had to get out of there." Kowalski waved him over, patting the cement next to him. "Nothing has come to mind on how to get us out of this situation."

Kowalski breathed in the fresh air, laying back again on the cement, putting his flippers behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He felt rather than saw Rico lay down next to him, they were inches apart, it made his skin tingle. The nearness of Rico made him feel nervous.

Kowalski had caught him watching his double's interactions earlier. He couldn't help be feel awkward about it. Rico had said nothing, but his silence scared him. Rico wasn't stupid, if anything, he was very observant. It was obvious to see that Kowalski's double had been nothing but coy with the other. Kowalski groaned internally at the bad timing. Just what had his double been _thinking_? The last thing he wanted was for things to get even more confusing and complicated. Kowalski didn't think he could cope with rejection on top of everything else.

"I was thinking..." Kowalski turned his head, catching Rico looking at him. It made him blush lightly, he was glad that it was too dark out to tell. "Let's camp out here tonight. I don't want to witness the whole damned fiasco again."

Rico nodded, getting comfortable on the cement and pillowing his head with his flippers as well. Kowalski smiled then, remembering how he had woken up that morning. Kowalski was the type that would only ever sleep six hours a night. Never more, never less. It felt good, he had never slept in before. The comforting weight of Rico's flipper across his chest, his warm breath tickling his neck... It was a morning he'd not forget in a long time. It was bliss.

"Star." Rico pointed up at the night sky, his scar shifting up with his smile.

So it was. A weak little thing, determinedly shining through all the smog of the city. Kowalski looked over then, studying Rico's face. He couldn't help but remember when he had ran his flipper down that same scar, it was charming, enhancing his features rather then taking away from it. Kowalski had caught Rico plenty of times tracing it for himself, a frown on his face. He itched to reach the short distance between them and trace it for him. He wanted to know if it felt any different from the scar on Rico's double.

Kowalski wasn't surprised when he felt the machine powering up, making the cement beneath him vibrate slightly. He had no idea how the others had just slept right through it. They must be using those fluffy earmuffs that Skipper likes so much. He sighed, squirming in his place, dreading the pain that would come.

"'C 'mere." Rico shifted his flipper out from under his head, scooting closer and throwing his flipper under his shoulder.

Kowalski blushed again, looking up at the lonely star in the heavens. Somewhere a siren wailed, a normal sound, drowning out the ringing that was creeping it's way out of the fishbowl. He looked over, a nervous smile on his face, trying to ignore the ringing. Rico was so close to him, a calm serenity on his face, as if all was well in the world.

Kowalski sighed again, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment. He hoped that there would be many more.

**23:59:17**

**~*~*~*~**

A/N: I hope I did Julien justice. I was very nervous on how it would turn out. But I was determined to have Rico slap the hell out of him. ;P Lemme know how you like it so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Nurse Rico

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!! ::Hugs laptop:: It makes me feel all fuzzy!! Okay, I know a lot of you want to see what's up with Marlene and Skipper. I've written it so they already have a established relationship because it'll take too much legwork to write in a developing one. I figure it'll take away from the fact that this is about Kowalski and Rico. Sorry! I'm not yet comfortable writing Skipper, but I hope to make a story centering him in the future. Not sure yet though, I just feel like I can write Kowalski better. As always, enjoy and review!!

_**DISCLAIMER: **The usual._

_~*~*~*~_

**Penguin Headquarters Topside 06:20:34**

When Kowalski awoke the following Monday, his eyes were greeted by the sight of Rico snoring softly. He took in a sharp breath then, the earthy smell of dew and something that was all Rico hit his senses, waking him. Kowalski held back a yawn, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He looked up, taking in the pinks, oranges, and fading purples of the sky above him. It was dawn.

Kowalski had slept deeply, but troubled, the whispers of his dreams still tickling his mind. He had dreamed he was on a ferris wheel with Rico. The bight lights of the carnival twinkling merrily, giving everything that fuzzy glow that only dreams could bring. Rico was rocking the seat, laughing over at him as he gripped the sides. They had stopped when they reached the top, the city spread across the horizon, lights twinkling back in the dark night like space itself.

Then everything froze. Just stopped, the sounds of the merry-go-round, the blinking lights, Rico's laughter, it all just froze. The deafening silence pressed against his ears, the familiar ringing coming back to haunt him. In the dream, Kowalski desperately tired to tip the seat, trying to get the wheel to turn again. He was close to turning it over when Rico had given a loud snore and had woken him up from his sleep. It was troubling to say the least, but Kowalski waved it aside. Most dreams hardly ever make any sense. It was probably just that door getting to him. The stress of trying to figure out how to get them out of this mess. Nothing of concern.

Kowalski eased himself out of Rico's grip around his shoulder, trying not to wake him. Dusting himself off, he stretched out his back. It was aching something dreadful after sleeping on the cement all night for the third night in a row. He had no idea why they didn't just sleep in their own bunks, seeing as their doppelgangers always disappear when the dimension door explodes. But then again, he wouldn't get a chance to sleep as deeply without Rico at his side.

He frowned down at Rico then, hoping it wouldn't become a habit. The last thing he needed was getting so used to it, he couldn't sleep without him when they get back to their own time. _If_ they get back, that is. _Would_ it be so bad if they never return to their own time? Kowalski couldn't imagine himself getting sick of Rico, they had privacy, all the freedom they could possibly want.... It was tempting. It wouldn't be so bad, he decided. Kowalski sighed then, it was also very selfish of him. Rico was anxious to get back just as much as he was.

Kowalski turned away from Rico's sleeping form, looking out towards the rising sun. It's rays lit up the city, skyscrapers of glass and cement gleaming in the way only New York could make breathtaking. It was moments like this where you forgot about the dirtier parts of town, the back allays, the rising crime rate. It was beautiful, the achievements of men stretching out like the fingers of giants, trying to reach the very clouds in vain. It was spectacular, at least, until he heard the sounds of morning traffic, cab drivers cursing and threatening in the only way New Yorkers could do.

"_Rico, save some breakfast for me will ya? After I get back, we'll do our morning exorcizes as normal before Alice get's here._"

Kowalski yawned in Skipper's direction as he pulled himself out of the fishbowl entrance. Skipper must be on his way over to Alice's office, or so he said. Kowalski looked back over to Rico who was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him over something so trivial as spying on Skipper's love life. He could always see it another time, it's not like they were going to miss it. So instead of waking him, Kowalski took out his clipboard, sketching up a quick picture of Marlene and her cave, folding it up neatly and sticking it under Rico's sleeping head. There was no point in worrying him over where he'd gone to. Kowalski needed to get some fresh air and time to think anyway. Rico only ever proved to be a distraction. A cute distraction.

It didn't take long to catch up with Skipper, as Kowalski had nothing to fear about getting caught by the early morning custodians. He ran alongside him, slinking over to the corner of their habitat out of habit, and ducking under a trash receptacle with Skipper as a custodian walked by. It didn't talk long for them to reach Marlene's cave. Rico was right, Skipper was spending his time here.

"_Marlene_?" Skipper called out, looking into her empty cave.

Apparently they had planned this. Skipper was indeed the master, he was just using Alice's unusual behavior as a means to get away from the rest of the team to spend a morning with Marlene. Kowalski chastised himself for not seeing it sooner.

"_Up here_!" Marlene called back, waving down from the roof of her cave.

Kowalski followed him up the rocky side of the cave, wondering right along with Skipper to just what it was Marlene was doing up there at this time in the morning.

"_I can't stay long._" Skipper said as they reached the top. "_I think Rico's onto me. Every time I try to get away, I see his mug grinning like the cat that caught the canary._"

"_You haven't told them yet?_" Marlene flashed him a raised brow, placing her paws on her hips.

"_I plan on it, doll face_." Skipper said smoothly, leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss, despite her cold glare. "_First thing tomorrow morning._"

"_You promise?_" Marlene gave him a soft smile then, her icy demeanor melting.

"_Cross my heart, hope to live._" Skipper gave her a smooth smile. "_So what's on the agenda? Any flamboyant sewer gators to rescue you from today? A walk in the park for snow cones?_"

"_Oh stop it already! I was the one that rescued __**you**__, remember?_" Marlene snorted with laughter anyway as she turned away, making her way over to her easel that she had set up. "_I actually needed a model for my painting. Someone cute, funny, and very sweet..._"

"_I'll let you know when I see him._" Skipper made his way over to her easel, giving her his usual smirk as he leaned against the blank canvas.

"_Just- just stay like that._" Marlene threw out her paw to keep Skipper in place. "_Just keep that look on you're face._" She grabbed her pallet, mixing up her paint.

Kowalski couldn't help but smile at the scene. She was definitely talented, Skipper's features materializing as if by magic. Every so often, Marlene would tell him off for moving, and Skipper would grumble back about how long it was going to take. All their snappish remarks were made with good humor, each grinning as if it was a game they played on one another. It made Kowalski wonder just how long they had been keeping this from the others. And here he was, thinking he was the clever one of the team.

Kowalski was reminded of Rico with his beret and his own artistic talents. Every little thing was reminding him of Rico, as of late. It was like having a catchy tune stuck in your head. It keeps repeating, almost driving you insane, if it wasn't for the fact that you like it so much. Rico just kept going around in circles in his mind, round and...round...

His face slackened, his brows raised, starring past Skipper as he chuckled along to something Marlene had said. Kowalski had an epiphany.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters Topside 07:33:02**

Rico was rudely woken from his slumber by someone tripping over him. He gave out a grunt of surprise, holding his stomach as he turned over to find Kowalski hitting the floor. Kowalski sat up, giving a hiss of pain and started blowing on his flippers he had scraped on the cement to brake his fall.

"'Orry." Rico mumbled, reaching out inspect the wound, only to find that his double had already gotten there, kneeling down next to Kowalski.

"_I'm just clumsy this morning I suppose._" Kowalski mumbled at Rico's double, looking around for whatever it was he had tripped on.

"_If you were so eager to start doing push-ups Kowalski, you _could've_ just said something._" Skipper teased as he popped his head out of the fishbowl entrance. "_Rico, dress that wound for him will ya? You're both excused for ten minutes._"

So it must be time for morning exorcizes. Rico looked around, trying to find his Kowalski, scratching his head. He found a page from Kowalski's clipboard was stuck on the back of his head, making him itch. He opened it to find that Kowalski should be at Marlene's place. But that couldn't be right, Skipper was here. What would Kowalski still be doing at her place?

Rico followed his double who had coughed up a first aid kit and was heading down the ladder with Kowalski. Rico decided to just wait it out for awhile till he came back before he started looking for him. Kowalski's been under a lot of stress and most likely went on a walk or something to think after he went to Marlene's.

"_Did you see what it was I tripped on Rico?_" Kowalski leaned against the door of his lab, pushing it open. "_I was sure there was nothing there._"

Rico's double shrugged, leading Kowalski to the sink to wash off his flippers. Kowalski flinched as the water stung at his cement burn but said nothing. Rico washed it gently for him and gestured him over to the counter to dress the wound. It looked raw, Rico couldn't help but feel bad over it. He had forgotten completely that they would come out and start working out.

Rico sat down at Kowalski's desk, pulling out some disinfectant and some bandages from the first aid kit. Kowalski fidgeted on the counter top, giving out another hiss of pain from the sting.

Rico was then struck with the sudden idea that made him feel glad that Kowalski wasn't there. Ever since Kowalski had said that emotions could manipulate objects with enough effort, it had made him wonder if it could be done with their doubles as well. Pushing a door shut wasn't the same as pushing a thought, but there was nothing lost in trying.

He got up then, walking over to where his double was standing in front of Kowalski. Looking past his shoulder, he tried to focus everything he had into making his double put his flipper on Kowalski's shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he took in the shifting ebony and ivory that was Kowalski's neck, the shine of his feathers, wanting to feel how smooth they were, the rise of his nervous smile. Rico closed his eyes, letting the want take over him, hoping that it would work.

For several minutes, noting happened. His double had continued his ministrations as the team medic, working quietly on cleaning Kowalski's injury. Rico was starting to get frustrated, he reached over and laid his flipper on his twin's own shoulder, hoping that maybe maintaining contact would work. He tried again, closing his eyes, forcing himself to remember every detail of Kowalski to be clear in his mind.

"_R-Rico?_" Kowalski managed out, the slight sound of nervousness making his voice crack.

Distracted, Rico opened his eyes to find that his double had stopped halfway through wrapping Kowalski's flipper with a roll of bandages and was giving him a strange look. He watched, his smile widening as his twin did exactly what he wanted him to do. It was working. He could have some fun with this....

"_It doesn't hurt that bad Rico_." Kowalski smiled then, placing his own raw flipper over Rico's, he didn't make a move to remove it though. "_I'm perfectly fine._"

His twin smiled back, and at Rico's encouragement, leaned closer, nuzzling the grove of Kowalski's neck. It wasn't so hard pushing the thought the second time. It wasn't the same as doing it himself, but at least he could find out what Kowalski's reaction was going to be. The worst that could happen is that Kowalski wouldn't like it and just shut himself up in his lab all day. The experiment would still go as planned, possibly on time like the first time.

Rico's smile faded as another possibility came to mind. Kowalski _could_ like it, he could spend his whole day with Rico and never bother about his project. He wished he could have remembered that sooner.

Kowalski tensed up, his eyes going wide in a look of surprise. He took a shallow breath, apparently making up his mind over something as he pulled Rico close and embraced him, leaning closer and nuzzling him back. His flippers were shaking, either from the injury or from nerves, Rico couldn't tell. Kowalski then gave a small sound of pleasure as Rico nipped at his neck.

Rico's triumph was short lived, however, as a sudden wave of depression came over him. It felt wrong watching this. It made him feel like he was watching someone else's life. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It made him feel like a coward, making his double do what he himself didn't have the nerve to do. He still wasn't sure if this was even possible. It could just be in the past of Monday, or maybe this dimension just screwed with your head this way, playing out false dreams. He averted his eyes, almost regretting his actions. He was just so damn impulsive...

"_We- ah- need to get back Rico._" Kowalski breathed out. His double shook his head, leaning in again to give him another nip on his shoulder. Rico was tempted to do the same, just to see if he tasted as good as he imagined. "_Skipper might come down..._"

His double nodded then, stepping back and finishing in securing the bandage. At that moment, the door opened behind Rico, Kowalski stepped in starring at his own flippers.

Rico wasn't the type to get nervous about anything. If anything, he liked to think he had nerves of steel. He never worried about the consequences, he would just tackle most problems with with the only way he knew how: with a chainsaw. But this was an entirely different situation then zombies or bowling pin ninjas. This was Kowalski, looking curiously at his double who was grinning like an idiot at having bandages wrapped round raw and bleeding flippers.

"What happened to me?" Kowalski gave his twin a sharp look as he stood up from the desk, murmuring a faint thank you to Rico's double. "I was on my way back when _this-" _Kowalski waved at his own raw flippers._ "-_happened to me."

"Whoops?" Rico gave him a sheepish laugh, shrugging his shoulders. So if their doubles got hurt, it would effect them too it seemed.

Rico's smile had faded when he realized that Kowalski will have to experience that same wound every day. Well... he did say he was _sorry_.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and lemme know what you think!! I should update again in like two or three days, but you never know, I could update sooner if I get inspired by your reviews!! ::wink wink:: Untill next time!


	9. Of Poo And Other Things

A/N: Hey thank again for all the reviews! I know I sound like a broken record, but you have no idea just how much I love them!! It's slow going, writing this up. I get impatient with myself, because I want to stretch it out for as long as I can, but I don't want to bore everyone with it getting repetitive. ::_Sigh_:: Such is the problem with time loops. As always, enjoy and review!!  
**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 07:47:03 **

"I've been hit with a sudden clarity Rico." Kowalski sat down onto the counter top after washing his bleeding flippers where his double had just vacated. "Many scientists theorize that time itself is straight like an arrow. In the sense where you can remember yesterday, but never tomorrow. Or how you can make an omelet out of an egg, but never an egg out of an omelet. It is _irreversible_, only going in one direction, never changing."

Rico coughed out his own first aid kit and pulled out the disinfectant. He was only half listening. He couldn't help but smile, reliving the moment not minutes ago when his double had all but assaulted him in this very spot. It wouldn't take very long for Kowalski to find out about what happened between their doubles, but at least there was an upside to knowing what's coming in advance. He had just enough time to work with.

At exactly seven thirty-three every morning, Rico planned on distracting Kowalski, stopping wherever they were to re-bandage his wounds. Rico will milk that time, and hopefully Kowalski will be none the wiser over what happened in those ten minutes with their doubles. It wasn't that Rico _never_ wanted Kowalski to know how he felt about him, he just rather felt that finding out _that_ way wouldn't be the best way to go about it. Rico didn't mind being cowardly for now, it was comfortable there.

"Others, who believe that time travel is a possibility, think that time is-" Kowalski gave out a hiss of pain as Rico applied the disinfectant. "- uh curved. Where, for example, you can see point 'C' from where you stand at point 'A'. It is proposed that you can _skip_ point 'B', allowing you to cut that distance and travel."

Rico nodded, if only to let Kowalski think he followed what he was talking about. He never got so far in his alphabet to get after 'H'. Kowalski sure was improving his grasp on the human's code. Those afternoon lessons with Mason and Phil had paid off.

"But what if time was a _circle_?" Kowalski wouldn't hold still, gesturing with the flipper Rico was trying to bandage. "Like a ferris wheel? The inertia of gravity, the force that keeps it moving... It could explain why we keep reliving Monday. The wheel of time hasn't turned, leaving us stuck at the top, so to speak. We're stuck in that loop....That could be the reason why we can see ourselves, we're just on the other side of the two-way mirror."

"Beak mirror." Rico shrugged as he put away his supplies back in the kit. He figured if they were dealing with mirrors, it wouldn't be so hard to just smash it and to hell with bad luck.

"If only it were so simple." Kowalski sighed, inspecting his bandages. "It's still all in theory. The risks of trying to do anything to minimize the effects of the blast tonight are too great. Maybe all it needs to do is hit midnight to get it turning again..." Kowalski leaned back, giving another sigh to the ceiling. "But even then, I can't possibly predict what will happen."

This truly was a damned if you do and a damned if you don't kind of situation if there ever was one. Rico felt sort of useless about it all. He wished he had Kowalski's grasp of science then, at least he could help out by giving some ideas. Sometimes, he didn't feel all that important being a toolbox with legs.

"I've been feeling..." Kowalski hesitated, giving another sigh as he fidgeted in his seat. "I've been afraid to try _anything_ that might make me loose you Rico."

Rico chuckled then, so _this_ is what he'd been so down about? Rico never bothered with the idea of death. Everyone's born to die, married to it already, no point worrying about the inevitable. If anything, Rico always wanted to go out in a bang. Chances are, he would most likely _will_ die of some fiery explosion or other because of his obsession with all things that go 'boom'. He couldn't picture himself just burning out with old age.

Rico reached over and grabbed Kowalski by his good flipper, tugging slightly to get him to slide off the counter top. He put his flipper on his shoulder then, trying to express that he wasn't going anywhere. Kowalski gave himself over to a nervous chuckle, smiling back.

"I know, I'm just..." Kowalski's brows furrowed for a moment before relaxing again with his smile. "Thank you Rico."

Rico felt good to be of some use after all.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters 8:26:15**

Something had _changed_. Kowalski just couldn't figure out what.

He was leaning against the card table, looking over Skippers winning hand. _His_ Rico was catching up on some much needed television time while Private was busy playing cards. Kowalski's double was loosing a lot of hands. Far too many, if he remembers correctly. He was good at cards, always working out the chances in his head of what the other players really had, usually calling their bluff. But not this time, his double was distracted.

Kowalski's twin had a frequent, goofy smile on his face, not paying attention to the cards in his flipper at all. His eyes kept shifting across the table towards Rico, only to look away when Rico caught his stare. It was costing him _another_ hand. He should have folded, being that he only had two-pair. The pile of gumdrops he started with had been slowly dwindling, leaving Skipper in the lead with Private at close second. Rico wasn't better off, barely calling any bets. It almost seemed like his double was loosing on purpose to get out of the game early... But that couldn't be right, he doesn't go into his lab till nine that morning to start working on his experiment.

"_I'm all in._" Kowalski's twin pushed up his remaining gumdrops into the center of the table where various stuff and fish were piled up, glancing up at Rico who mimicked his actions.

Kowalski furrowed his brows in confusion then, surely he was mistaken. The chances of him winning that hand were slim to begin with, let alone that Skipper had a straight flush. He glanced over to find that Rico didn't have much of anything to work with either.

"_I don't think your heads screwed on straight this morning, Kowalski._" Skipper smirked, sparing his double a smug smile over his cards. "_You got a science convention to go to? Ready to go pick up your Nobel Peace Prize?_"

"_I'm not in the mood for cards today Skipper." _Kowalski said casually._ "I want to get started early on my project._" He looked over his cards at Rico, catching Rico's glance again.

"_You know what they say about all work and no play..._" Skipper set down his cards. Private gave out a groan, slapping down his own cards. "_Cheer up Private, play another hand?_"

"_I've got time for another._" Private mumbled, his eyes following Kowalski as he got up from the table and went into the lab. Rico was just about to follow suit when Private gave him a hopeful look. "_Deal you one in too, Rico?_"

Rico gave the lab another glance and nodded, sitting back down. He was dealt a good hand this time. Apparently he was in a hurry to leave as well, because he had raised the bet much too high, forcing the others to fold early.

"_Not you too, Rico?_" Skipper frowned, laying his cards down.

Rico shrugged, making some noncommittal noise. He stood up from the table and made it all the way to the door to the lab before turning around with a sheepish gin on his face. He coughed up near a whole deck of cards onto the table, several aces floated guiltily down onto Private's pile of butterscotch lollies.

"_You dirty cheater!!_" Private gasped, pointing an accusing flipper.

Rico gave another shrug, blowing a raspberry before bolting through the door. Skipper just chuckled, dealing another hand to Private whom was too shocked to argue.

"_Ante up_?" Skipper looked like he was on a roll.

Kowalski stood there, scratching at his bandage, debating whether or not to see what his double was doing. His skin felt itchy, putting him an a foul mood from the irritation of his feathers growing back in. He looked over at Rico who was chuckling along to some show where humans made fools of themselves for money, hoping Rico hadn't done something foolish as well. The last thing they needed was something else to screw up the time line, and consequently putting them into an early grave. Until he can get an idea on what he can do to change their situation, he didn't want anymore changes made to Monday.

Kowalski glanced over at Rico again, making sure he was still distracted with the show before quietly opening the door to his lab. He was curious to what their doubles were up to. It was plain to see that they had both silently agreed on leaving the table early. It made him nervous, hoping that whatever it was they were doing in there wouldn't hold up the experiment tonight.

He walked in to find himself sitting on his desk, smiling over at Rico sitting in his chair who was doing more origami with some pilfered paper from his clipboard. Rico glanced up every so often between folds, giving him a brief smile. The folds looked complicated, shaping itself into something that didn't look remotely like anything until Rico held it out, giving it to his double.

"_Flower._" Rico stated unnecessary. It looked beautiful, a rose in half bloom. Rico never ceases to amaze him.

"_You never cease to amaze me."_ Kowalski's double said instead of him, leaning forward and ruffling the mohawk on Rico's head, before drawing him closer to-

"Walski?"

Rico's voice called from the other side of the door, making Kowalski turn and bolt from the room as quietly as possible. He scanned the room to find that Rico was peering up the ladder, looking for him. Kowalski figured that whatever he missed in his lab back there wasn't much of a loss, he could always see it again tomorrow. He'll be waiting with bells on, if need be. He would just need a plausible excuse to get Rico out of the HQ. Every move he had been making since this morning had been closely monitored by Rico.

"Let's go see if Marlene is having one of her practice sessions with her guitar." Kowalski suggested, making up his mind and just spending the rest of the day relaxing. "I could use a laugh right about now."

~*~*~*~

**Zoo Grounds 09:36:13**

Rico came to the conclusion that watching the other animals turned out to be pretty boring. You think they would be able to catch some juicy gossip, some sordid affairs, or some embarrassing secrets if you were invisible. They had probably already dug up all of those in Operation Sneaky Pete, because all the animals had nothing more to offer them in entertainment. Marlene was doing nothing more than sunbathing, the lemurs were up to their usual antics with the bouncy house, and Mason and Phil were playing a game of checkers.

He and Kowalski had made a game of practicing to move the checker pieces around on Mason and Phil, but that only lasted for so long till they started accusing each other of cheating. The ended up having to resort to evasive maneuvers when they started flinging poo. All in all, it ended up on a good note.

"After lunch, I think we should go to the utility closet over in the zoovenir shop." Kowalski scratched at his bandage as they sat on on the zoo wall of the bell tower.

Rico made a gagging noise, holding his stomach and giving Kowalski a look that plainly said, '_are you mad_'? He didn't want to have another repeat of watching Alice and Officer X go at it in the closet. He still hasn't recovered his appetite since that day, and might go blind if he has to witness it _again_.

"**No**-" Kowalski made a gagging noise as well. "Not _that_, afterwards. I saw a floor scrubbing machine in there. We could take it apart and see what we can salvage from it. Of course you'll need to hold on to the parts till tomorrow, it'll just disappear if it isn't a double of the original."

Rico nodded, so it was back to work again. He sighed, watching Badda and Bing arm wrestle from up where he was. It wasn't that he didn't want to go back to the way things were, he would just miss being so close to Kowalski. He doubted they would ever get this close if it weren't for the time-dimension-thing, regardless of what he sees between their doubles. Rico still had the inkling that none of that would ever had happened if it weren't for this whole mess.

"I want to try minimizing the effects of the blast." Kowalski looked out over to the park, watching Fred the squirrel as he sniffed an acorn. Yep, animals sure were boring when they thought no one was watching.

"Maybe if I create some sort of shield or shrink the radius of the blast, it will reverse the effects, taking us back to Monday morning. Without our doubles this time. We'll just relive it again and never build the dimension door, safely turning into Tuesday like normal."

Rico nodded, not really understanding what he was getting at. He was glad that Kowalski had gotten over his fear, but he didn't feel like he was ready at letting all this go. It felt good, having all this freedom. Having Kowalski all to himself. Rico didn't honestly care if Kowalski never comes up with something to get them home. He sighed then, he didn't think he had it in him to tell him that. Kowalski would probably think he'd gone mad.

What is madness really, if not a liberation of all restraints? Maybe that was the difference between them. Like how Kowalski rarely lets loose, and the way Skipper flips if things don't go according to schedule. Rico just does what feels good. Was it so bad to be happy when others aren't? To actually enjoy the guilty, selfish pleasure of having Kowalski at his side for a never ending eternity of Mondays?

"We'll make it home Rico." Kowalski turned to look at him then, probably mistaking his sigh of longing for impatience. "It'll just take some time to figure out."

Rico nodded again, he internally hoped it could be delayed as long as possible.

~*~*~*~

A/N: As you can see, I was also kinda writing my own internal struggle through Rico up there. I basically have like, one small outline or a line from one of the characters to get me started on writing. But then I go through hours of just not knowing what to write about. I tend to write out of order, so I end up filling in the gaps. So I know definitely how it will end, I just don't want it to end so soon. I want to at least make it over 35k words long. Maybe even 40k, if I get enough ideas like fluff or just random stuff fitting in the time line to make it work. Time loops are so restricted.... :/


	10. Deranged Da Vinci

A/N: Thank you all for all your reviews! I luvs ya!! I thought I'd come up with something interesting on how Rico got his scar.... but nothing came to mind. Eh... I thought I wrote it out nicely anyway. Enjoy and review!!

**DISCLAIMER: **The usual.

~*~*~*~

**Zoo Grounds 11:40:58**

"_I'm back from lunch, Eddie._" Alice juggled the walkie, trying to tie her hair up one handed. _"I'm on my way to the chimp exhibit, I'm sure I heard them causing a ruckus earlier._"

"_You are such a freak._" Came Eddie's reply, fuzzy with static.

"_You're not one to talk!_" Alice laughed into the walkie, pulling her hat back on over her messy bun. "_I know that was __**you **__in Trish's fish delivery truck. Just what were you both doing in there, hmm? It sounded like a lot of heavy lifting from all the huffing and puffing I heard!_"

"_That doesn't count since it wasn't on zoo grounds._" Eddie said after a long pause of guilty static.

"_Yeah, whatever._ _Just keep telling yourself that._"

Rico was in the middle of wondering just what was_ wrong_ with everyone here when Kowalski hissed at him, waving him over to door that was closing behind Alice. He slid on his belly, catching up and making it in before the door closed with a snap behind him. The zoovenir shop was shadowy, making all the stuffed animals that were stocked on the shelves stare blankly at them, looking kind of spooky. Then again, Mort usually looks that creepy. There has to be something wrong with him too.

"I've always wanted to take this baby apart!" Kowalski said excitedly, making his way around the corner to the utility closet where the scrubber was kept. He was like a kid in a candy store, marveling at the monstrosity of wires and what ever it was that kept that thing running, caressing the side of the thick plastic hood of the machine.

"Rico, I'll need a power drill, and the shrink-ray." He smiled over his shoulder at him. "I'll modify it here since I don't think it will be a good idea for you to carry the battery back to HQ. The acid in the might spill in your stomach."

With that disturbing image, Rico obliged, coughing up a drill, shrink-ray, several screwdrivers, a blow torch and face mask. You just never know when you might need one those. He watched him while he worked then, handing him off tools when needed. Rico liked watching him work, Kowalski had this sort of excitement that was infectious. He'd write down notes on his clipboard, mumbling to himself, sometimes making a sound of understanding after shuffling the pages around. He was pulling out cords, making the sort of mess only he could obviously understand.

A page fell out of his clipboard, unstuck from one of his page turning episodes, and floated down onto the ground at Rico's feet. It was folded in half, the back side having been used for some complicated math equation. Rico picked it up and opened it to find a sketch of himself, balancing a stick of dynamite on his tongue. It was very detailed, but looked different at the same time. Was this what Kowalski saw when he looked at him? The look on the face of his sketch held what looked like concentration, with just enough amusement dusting his features. He looked handsome, he noted. Rico couldn't help but frown down at his scar. Kowalski just _had_ to catch his bad side...

"I know I should have asked for your permission." Kowalski's voice jarred him out of his thoughts, bringing down the flipper that was unconsciously tracing his scar. "I drew that several weeks ago. I didn't want to disturb you being that you had a live bomb on your tongue."

Rico chuckled then, remembering. It was when Skipper had decided to investigate the woman's bathroom. He had the impression that the women were using it as a secret meeting place to plot against him, since so many women would flock together there. Rico had no idea why they couldn't just go handle their business on alone. Humans were a strange bunch.

They had hidden in the handicap stall for nearly an hour with all their recording equipment, before the first woman had entered. As it turned out, it was Alice, sneaking off to make some call on her cell. She had spent near twenty minutes telling a story about how her manager, some Mike, was a total jerk. Rico had gotten so bored that he resorted to amusing himself with whatever he had on him. He didn't actually think that Kowalski was paying him any attention.

"I don't fathom why you aren't keen on your scar." Kowalski said softly, trying to spark the blowtorch on. "I find it very- uh- it makes you look very interesting." Kowalski slapped down the face mask. Rico thought he caught him blushing, but wasn't very sure.

Rico didn't know how it made him look at all interesting. If anything, it probably made him look accident prone. He had gotten his scar years ago, before he had even met the team. Rico liked to think he had gotten it in some wild adventure with plenty of action, or some tear-jerking devastating loss. Maybe it involved some robots with huge rocket blasters, now _that_ would be interesting.

The truth was, Rico couldn't even remember how he had gotten it. Private had begged plenty of times to tell him, but he would just smile and shrug. It drove Private nuts, accusing him of holding out on a good story. He just woke up one morning, after a night of who knows what, to find that he was drooling a nice puddle of blood. It could have been a stick of dynamite he was trying to smoke for all he knew. Crazy things go down when you party.

"That should do it." Kowalski pulled up his face mask, sweat dotting his brow from the heat of the flame. "We'll test it out later to see if it works. Hold onto it till then."

Rico nodded, dropping the flipper that was touching at his scar again and taking it from him. It didn't look remotely like the shrink-ray anymore. More like something you might see one aliens in his comic of _Skullsmasher Y3K_ would use.

"What I had meant to say, is that your scar looks very charming." Kowalski said, his eyes on the floor as he picked up the mess he had made. "I like it on you."

Rico's scar shifted up with his smile then, rubbing his flipper against his mohawk. Well if that was the case, Rico liked the way Kowalski looked when he would raise his brows in that smug look of his, or the velvet tone of his voice, no matter how panicked he was. Or how comfortable he was as his early morning pillow. The list was endless, it could stretch as long as his flipper if he could write down all the things he likes about Kowalski.

"Let's go see what we're up to." Kowalski stood up then, still addressing the floor.

Yeah, he definitely was blushing. A light rouge only just dusting the ivory of his cheeks, making his cobalt eyes seem brighter in comparison. Rico's smile grew then, reaching over and tilting Kowalski's face up to get a better look at it. Now _that_, was charming. Rico never thought he'd see the day when the cool and confident scientist would start blushing over giving a compliment.

"_Yes_, Rico.... I'm blushing." Kowalski raised a brow then, the heat in his face only growing under Rico's touch, despite his slight frown.

Rico just gave him a soft chuckle then, letting go of his hold and rewarding him with a wink.

Kowalski's blush only intensified after that.

~*~*~*~

**Zoo Grounds 13:13:13**

"I'm glad I didn't have to pay to see this." Kowalski stared, watching Marlene play her guitar. She hopped around the room of her cave, looking like she had a bad case of fleas. She bobbed her head in a speed that made him wonder how it didn't just come right off. Life was good at that moment, no matter how loud the racket she was making.

Rico had changed Kowalski's mind. Instead of checking on their doubles, they had got the car out from wherever it was they parked it at, and went on a joyride. Rico just had a way of changing his mind. Kowalski had no idea how he did it, he had this energy about him that was catching, all but talking over him. Kowalski just couldn't say no.

They visited all the other animals in the zoo. Rico had pulled the plug to the lemur's bounce house, switched Joey's stuffed rabbit with a stuffed animal of Mort, and had made a rather impressive mosaic of Officer X on the back of Alice's office door made entirely of brilliantly colored gum wads. Kowalski just let him get on with it, helping out when needed. Rico had a way of just making him feel alive. His wild antics, his ingenious ideas, and his creative fun just made him.... just _feel_. It made him forget everything else, like the pressure of the failed experiment, the nightly fear the dimension door would bring... the confusion over his feelings about their doubles. It felt liberating.

"Walski!"

Rico called from across the room, waving him over with one of Marlene's paintbrushes. He was standing in front of Marlene's painting of Skipper, a criticizing look on his face as if he were an avid collector. He stepped back a few paces, turning his head, bending closer to squint at the detail of her brushstrokes. It make Kowalski laugh, puzzling over what on earth he was going to do next.

Rico tisked, like it just wouldn't do. He coughed up his beret, twirled Marlene's paint brush, and set to task at painting up what Skipper _really_ looked like. He started with an admiral's hat, painting Skipper in a good impression of Napoleon Bonaparte. The look suited Skipper, his flipper tucking into the front of his shirt, his smug smile captured as if he had never been exiled.

Besides being a veritable wonder-ball of miscellaneous prizes, Rico was always full of contractions. He was a psychotic pyromaniac, he was a talented painter. He was very rough in nature, yet he held the paintbrush in his flipper as if it was made of glass. Some would call him dim-witted, but he worked with such focus, it was amazing how his eyes didn't just burn a whole through the canvass.

Rico looked good then, a soft smile on his beak as he dabbed over Marlene's painting. He had a streak of navy across his cheek that he had swiped accidentally, his beret sat jauntily on his head, making him look like some deranged Da Vinci. Kowalski couldn't help the blush that was threatening to rise again as he remembered how Rico had forced him to look at him earlier. He didn't know what came over him to confess how he liked his scar. Kowalski just didn't feel right in just letting Rico think himself unattractive for it.

"_Astounding_ likeness." Kowalski commented as Rico finished the details of the brass buttons on Skipper's sleeve. Rico nodded at a job well done, turning around and giving him a wide grin.

"You have a stripe of blue on your cheek." Kowalski raised his voice over Marlene's guitar solo.

Rico rubbed at his cheek, doing nothing more then smearing it. If it were any other time, Kowalski would have just told him he got it. He'd let him walk around with paint all over his face to amuse him. It's not like anyone else would see. This time, Kowalski just chuckled, closing the distance between them and reaching over, rubbing the paint away.

Kowalski felt his scar then, a shallow grove that ran through his skin, making his feathers uneven. Whatever it was that gave him that scar, must have hit him real bad. It had carved a jagged line even through his beak.

Kowalski froze then, wondering what had come over him to just reach out and start touching him. He glanced up, catching Rico's stare, but he didn't make any move to stop him. All the noise from Marlene's guitar faded then, to a muted buzz. Kowalski's heart sped up, making his flipper tingle, an almost electric feel coming from the feathers beneath his touch. Rico had an almost serious look on his face, the effect was slightly ruined since the beret looked so comical on him. Rico's gave him a soft one-sided smile, his eyes shifted around Kowalski's face, and settled back on his gaze.

Somewhere behind Kowalski, Marlene struck a bad cord, snapping him out of it and putting down his flipper. He felt foolish then, the heat rising in his face again, so much so that he had to turn away. Having Rico catch him at it will only intensify it, making his cheeks burn for ages afterward.

"So..." Kowalski cleared his throat, feeling it suddenly dry. "How about we go burn some rubber? Some three-sixty spins, _eh_?"

Kowalski heard a slight shuffling behind him, something hitting the floor. He felt Rico put his flipper on his shoulder, tugging slightly to turn him around. Kowalski obliged, breathing in a shaky breath. Rico had that serious look on his face again. He had taken off his beret, it sat on the floor at his feet, ignored. Rico's mohawk was leaning to the side, having been mussed up from the beret. Kowalski itched to reach over again and fix it for him.

"We could use Marlene's slide as a ramp and see how far we'll fly?" Kowalski added hopefully.

Kowalski just wanted to distract him from this awkward moment with anything other then him. He didn't want to finish what he'd started. Didn't want to see Rico's angry look. Kowalski was just fine with being his friend. He didn't think he could cope with losing him if he tried to do anything otherwise. It was comfortable where he was right now.

Rico's silence was giving him a gripping feeling of fear in his gut, Rico's face was so hard to figure. Kowalski hoped he would buy it.

Rico gave a slight smile then, nodding enthusiastically. He swept up his beret with a sigh, and gestured him to follow. Kowalski almost regretted coming up with the idea of the ramp.

Kowalski couldn't remember if he had installed any seat belts.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about it being a tad shorter than usual. I just didn't know what to write to top that moment. Some one once told me that you have to know when to cut off a good thing, like harvesting plants. You have to let it grow again to make it better. I hope the next chapter will serve as a good example. I'll update again in like, two or three days. PLEASE REVIEW!! Later!


	11. Candy Heist

A/N: I'm going to remind everyone once again, from my initial warning from the first chapter: _This is a __**slash**__ fiction, _there's some_** slashy**_ stuff in this chapter. Please don't read if you don't like. I was polite about it, so please be kind in return. Thanks again to all who reviewed! I want to warn you guys that this fic will soon be coming to an end. I know, I know. _**::sobs on home-row keys::**_ Maybe two more chapters. And end and a epilogue. I have no idea what I'll be writing after this story. I've kinda been out of inspiration for any more plots. To be honest with you, I got this whole idea while I was out playing pool at my local bar. In my fuzzy mind with my questionable shooting skills, I had gotten into a heated debate with my boyfriend over time paradoxes. Which later passed into my obsession with Kowalski. Please review!!

**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

~*~*~*~

** Kowalski's Lab 21:21:18**

"_**Einstein's mustache**_, that stings!" Kowalski flinched as Rico dabbed at his brow gently with a cotton ball and disinfectant.

They had passed the last few hours driving around the zoo, doing a multitude of stunts that seemingly defied gravity. Kowalski had to hand it to Rico, he dove like a bat out of hell, but he did it in style. It didn't surprise him, if he could show such flair in the kitchen, painting, and apparently origami, why not driving? Kowalski had to remember to tell Skipper that Rico would be the better driving instructor. But then again, maybe not. Private might just end up having a heart attack with Rico behind the wheel.

As it turned out, he _hadn't_ installed any seat belts to the car. It probably wouldn't have made any difference, however, because as soon as they cleared the ramp of Marlene's habitat, the car vanished. Kowalski at that moment never wished to fly so badly. He had scraped himself on the wall of the island to their enclosure as gravity won out, dropped like the perpetual apple into the water. Newton's law was painful.

It was the most exhilarating moment of his life. He had half a mind to give it another go, but Rico had insisted on checking him out. The car vanishing in mid-flight had given him an idea as to why most things they manipulated happened to vanish, like it had never happened. It was all clear now. Kowalski just wished he didn't have to learn it with a knock on his head.

"I have a theory." Kowalski gave another flinch as Rico plucked out a feather that threatened to infect the wound. "The reason why everything we move disappears _could_ be because of entropy."

"Huh?" Rico paused to give him a look of confusion, setting down the disinfectant onto the counter top.

"Entropy is basically the energy of organization. It starts out low and increases with disorder." Kowalski glanced around his lab, trying to find an example. It was hard to explain it so that Rico would understand.

"Like my stack of notes there." He gestured to his desk where Rico's double was seated at, listening to Kowalski's double as he lectured about parallel universes. "If I leave my notes stacked neatly, and walk away, it's not surprising to come back and find it a mess. But to leave it a mess, and find it neatly stacked, _that_ requires energy. Entropy is the measure of disorder as it goes up in time."

Rico nodded, seemingly understanding if it weren't the blank look on his face. Kowalski would have smiled if he wasn't in so much pain over his brow. He didn't mind it when Rico humored him, if anything, he appreciated it. It was hard to find someone willing to have a conversation with him if he would just rub in how smart he was. Kowalski wouldn't say he _brags_, he just couldn't help himself. Even if he talked circles around Rico, he'd never tell him to just shut up and talk normal.

"Entropy only increases in _time_, so it's plausible that it would come to a stop-" Kowalski froze in his seat as Rico pulled him closer, only to give him a small bandage. "-a stop. Since we're manipulating an object that was _never_ moved in the first place, it's reasonable that it would return back to normal. Some things take longer than others though.... It could be because of the size of mass. There's a possibility that we could _disappear_ back to normal as well..."

Rico froze, frowning up at him, the bandage only half applied. It looked like he had gotten the gist of what he was getting at. Kowalski got nervous then, if they disappear as well, where would they go? Back into Monday? Would it be painful? Now he wished he hadn't even thought of it. It was just unsettling to be sitting here one moment and to look down at yourself just fading away into nothing the next.

"Or maybe not." Kowalski added, giving another flinch since he had raised his brow again to put on a semi-hopeful face. "It's all just _theory_, Rico. I don't think we'll disappear..."

Kowalski regretted saying anything. Rico didn't look convinced. He took a deep breath as he stared hard into his eyes, his flipper reaching out to lay the bandage flat. Rico had that serious look on his face again, Kowalski wasn't sure if he liked it. It was hard to understand what his face was expressing. Worry? Anger? Rico's flipper traced his brow then, sliding down his neck to set it calmly on his shoulder. It gave him goosebumps, making a jittery feeling rise up from his stomach. He tried not to think about how close Rico was, his eyes shifted around trying to find a distraction.

Kowalski's eyes landed on his double, who was leaning over Rico's shoulder, writing out an equation on his desk, explaining it to him. Rico nodded along, seemingly understanding as well, until Kowalski saw something that made the blood drain out of his face.

Kowalski's double had paused mid-lecture to nuzzle Rico and give him a playful nip on his neck._When__ had __**that**__ happened? _The blood rushed, almost clogging every vain in his body in an effort to flow swiftly, making his feet tingle and the cut on his brow ache. The jitters in his stomach only intensified, making it feel like his heart had settled somewhere down there and was banging against the walls of his stomach to get out. Kowalski snapped his eyes back to Rico's, not wanting to let on that more interesting things were happening on the other side of the room. He gulped nervously, trying to think of anything to distract him.

"So...." Kowalski stood up swiftly, causing Rico's flipper to slide around his shoulder. Kowalski took the opportunity to steer him him around, facing Einstein's poster. "Any suggestions to what I can do with that wombat brain I have lying around? I could use your impute. Want to see it?"

Rico raised a brow at him, giving him a weak laugh. Kowalski wasn't kidding.

~*~*~*~

Rico gave the jar a jab, making the contents inside wobble pointlessly. It looked like a impressive ball of cheese, little bumps and squiggles crisscrossing all over. Strangely, it made his stomach rumble. From hunger or disgust, he couldn't tell. He was tempted to ask where Kowalski had gotten it, but decided to leave it a mystery. Better that way, he didn't _really_ want to know.

Kowalski was at his shoulder, an excited look on his face after he had lectured him about the more interesting points about the wombats frontal lobe. Rico couldn't even remember what the back lobe was for anymore. Rico just let him talk himself out. Listening to Kowalski's velvet drone at his ear, the timbre of his voice as it rose and fell. How close he got as he reached past his shoulder to turn the jar, apparently showing him something important. Kowalski smelled good, a musky, almost salty scent that had him wishing for night to fall sooner, just so he could have another excuse to sleep close to him again.

"Any questions?" Kowalski's breath brushed at his neck, a nervous smile on his face as Rico gave him an edgewise look.

Rico gave him a look that said plainly, _no_. No, there weren't any questions. Rico couldn't help but give out a chuckle then, Kowalski was just too cute when he was awkward. He turned around then, leaning against the counter, facing the room. It looked like Kowalski's double was making good time. If, a _bit _late. Every so often Kowalski would say something to his double, and he'd respond with a nod or hand him some tool as they worked at the base of where the door will stand.

Rico couldn't help but be a bit relieved that Kowalski's double had continued on with his experiment, despite what had happened that morning with Rico's double. When he had insisted on taking care of Kowalski's cut, he was afraid of what was waiting behind the door. Kowalski had made no comment about Rico's double being there even earlier than normal. It looked like Rico's twin had basically spent all his time there since lunch when he should have been out in the common area, watching television before dinner.

"I hadn't noticed how late it's gotten." Kowalski mumbled at his shoulder, rubbing at his growling stomach. "I'm nighty-six percent positive I can crack the code on the safe where Private keeps his supply of peanut butter winkies and butterscotch lollies. Are you in?"

Rico looked over at him then, a smile slowly curving his beak. Did he even _need_ to ask? Kowalski just knew him all too well. He was getting tired of sushi anyway.

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters 23:20:43**

"_What you looking at Skippa_?" Private peered curiously over Skipper's shoulder, trying to get a good look at whatever it was Skipper was looking at through the periscope.

"_You just worry about getting some sleep, young Private._" Skipper replied, sparing Private a glance. "_You let __**me**__ worry about who goes around turning off the lights at the zoo at night._"

"_Sorry?_" Private gave him a bemused frown, scratching his head.

"_It's like the whole refrigerator light conspiracy._" Skipper said, straight faced. "_You open the door, the light comes on. But what turns it off? Is there a little gnome that lives in the icebox?_"

"_Skippa, I don't think there's-_"

"_I've tried catching the little devil at it, but he's just too fast for me._" Skipper gave the periscope a jerk to the right. "_I'm guessing that the same culprit must be turning off the lights at the zoo at night._"

Kowalski sometimes wonders about why he takes orders from Skipper. There are just some things he gets too paranoid about that just shouldn't be allowed.

But now was not the time to wonder about it. After several cracks at Private's safe, he and Rico were riding a sugar high. Rico chuckled at his shoulder where they sat on Kowalski's bunk, laughing at Skipper's unfounded accusations of gnomes. Various wrappers were littered everywhere, disappearing like bubbles, popping back into non-existence. There at least was an upside to this dimension, it had the perfect way of getting rid of any discriminating evidence.

"_You've won this time my little icebox friend..._" Skipper gave a sigh as he pushed the periscope away. "_Time to hit the hay. Best get to sleep early Private. I have an important briefing tomorrow morning._"

"_Does this have anything to do with deep-frying anything with Bisquick_?" Private made his way over to the bunks, Rico scooted closer to Kowalski to let Private get the chance to climb up unhindered.

"_No, it's about a certain mammal...._" Skipper climbed up after him, a smile on his face.

_"Julien? Is this about the blender incident?_" Private piped up, looking over the edge of his bunk at Skipper.

"_Enough Private, get to sleep pronto!_" Skipper pulled out his fluffy earmuffs from under his pillow and laid back on his bunk.

Kowalski gave out a sigh of bliss, leaning back onto his pillow, his legs off to the side in an effort to make space for Rico to have enough room to sit. It'll definitely be hard to go to sleep without him when they get back to their time. Things were going to be different. It could just be the sugar talking, but Kowalski had the impression that what he saw back in his lab between their doubles, was a sign of things to come. Rico had made no move to push his double away, he looked like he had even liked it.

If Kowalski could describe himself in one word, it would most likely be serious. He honestly wouldn't know the first thing when it comes to flirting. What sort of pick-up line could he use on_ Rico_? Kowalski gave Rico an edgewise look, watching the smile that only candy could bring to his face.

Could he even court him? He tried to imagine just what their fist date would be. They could sneak off in the middle of the night, and blow Julien's throne to high heaven. Now _that_ would be something he'd be willing to take a dive for if it got Rico to smile like that for him. Is Rico the kind that would think dates important? He hoped he wasn't. Kowalski was never the romantic type.

It's funny how things turned out. One minute you're creating dimension doors into the nothing of space, the next you're living in an endless oblivion of Mondays. One minute, you've been secretly in love with your best friend, the next, you're loved in return. The only problem was getting there. The first step is always the hardest, making that leap into the icy waters of the unknown. Strangely enough, Kowalski didn't feel all that scared about it. Then again, it _really_ could just be the sugar talking. He might just wake up tomorrow, a headache from the sugar crash, and start thinking things differently. Here's hoping for eternal Mondays.

Kowalski looked over at Rico again, watching as he carefully unwrapped another peanut butter winky. He had a soft smile ghosting his features, looking down at the empty wrapper like it had some secret knowledge written in there just for him. Rico gave a chuckle then, lifting up the candy in the dim light.

"What's so amusing?" Kowalski whispered around his lolly, despite the fact that Skipper and Private couldn't hear him. It seemed to be an unspoken rule about having to whisper when one was in bed.

"Heart." Rico chuckled into the all knowing wrapper, gracing him with an almost shy smile as he handed him the candy. So it was. This winky looked like it was shaped in a heart, somehow molded differently than the other square ones. Now what were the chances of that?

"Let's share it." Kowalski pulled out the lolly, holding out the heart for Rico to break off.

Rico's smile grew as he leaned closer, reaching for the heart shaped candy. His flipper gripped his, surprising him by giving him a tug that pulled Kowalski up into sitting position.

"R_-rico_?" Kowalski was taken aback, hoping he didn't say anything wrong when suddenly, Rico did the last thing he could ever imagine him doing.

Rico's flipper slid up his, grasping him snugly by the back of his neck, sending shivers that made his feathers stand up at attention. He had that serious look on his face again, his smile no longer curling his beak. His brows were knitted together in his focused look, as if he was painting another masterpiece. Rico's eyes traveled down, as if he were going to say something. Instead, he leaned closer.

Kowalski then felt the gentle nudge of Rico's beak nuzzling against his neck, his soft nips and kisses that made his breathing uneven and his flippers shake, dropping his candy down onto the floor. Kowalski's eyes closed shut, a small sound of pleasure escaped him then, unrestrained, as he made up his mind to return the gesture. Rico tasted like the first candy he'd ever had, a taste so overpowering, it was surprising he could even form any coherent thought. It was addicting. It was bliss. Kowalski's thought vaguely, it could be love.

~*~*~*~

Kowalski sure did like to play his bashful routine, but Rico discovered otherwise when the tables were turned as Kowalski leaned closer, deepening his kisses. He used his height as leverage, making Rico lean back as Kowalski pressed closer. He ran a flipper through his mohawk, still sticky from the candy, making shivers run down his spine all the way down to his toes. Rico almost gave out a groan of need as Kowalski pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Does- uh-" Kowalski took a shuddering breath, his eyes shifted around the room for a moment before landing on him again. "Does this mean that we're... well. You know..."

Rico gave him a chuckle then, nodding. Weren't they always? It seemed like they were always distended to be by each other, as friends or _whatever_. Rico pulled him in for another kiss. Kowalski just thought too much.

00:00:01

~*~*~*~

A/N: Like I've said before, this is my first slash pairing. I hope I did a good job and didn't completely disappoint. I'm going to remind everyone once again, from my initial warning from the first chapter: _This is a __**slash**__ fiction, I just don't want to hear any reviews hating, please!! _That conversation up there with Skipper and Private over icebox gnomes is a running bet me and my brother have had for years. We've tried setting up cameras trying to catch that little sucker, no success as of yet. Please review!! Lemme know what you think! I'll update again in like two or three days.


	12. Once More With Feeling

A/N:Thanks to all who reviewed! Last night at work, all my friends were asking me if I won the lottery or something. I kept re-reading my reviews on my cell, keeping a permanent goofy smile on my face all night! To **itbelikehthat:** Very _clever_, Skipper might just have been spying on Marlene. I've always thought of Skipper to have a method to his paranoia, much like in the episode _"Command Crisis"_. I can't honestly remember who had won the drunken debate, I just started quoting what I thought Kowalski would probably say. It's always a win in my book. ;P _Please review!!_

**DISCLAIMER: The usual.**

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters: 06:00:01 **

"_**Rise and shine boys**_!"

Kowalski shot up in his bunk so quickly, he had hit his head, hissing in pain as he felt the bandage pull away at his cut, tugged back from the force of his bump. He lifted a sleepy flipper, wincing as he put the bandage back in place. Kowalski sat there for a moment, completely disoriented as he tried to make sense of why his stomach was churning. It took him a minute to remember all about the candy binge, sticky flippers, and Rico's addictive touch. He laid back down, smiling like an idiot as he took another minute to relive it all over again.

He spared a glance over at the team then, smiling over at Rico's double. Rico glanced over his shoulder at him, giving him a wink before turning his attention back to Skipper. _Wait_... That wasn't supposed to happen. It took him all but twenty seconds as the realization hit him. There was an _empty_ space in the lineup. He shot up in his bunk, nearly bumping his head again. Where was his double?

"So glad you can finally join us, sleeping beauty." Skipper's smirk grew serious then as his eyes swept over him, taking in his various bandages. "What in _Bon Jovi_ happened to you Kowalski?"

"Uh...." Kowalski eased himself out of his bunk, scratching at the bandage on his flipper, a look of utter bewilderment on his face as he tried to come up with the words to describe exactly had happened. "_Monday_ happened, Skipper."

Skipper then gave him a confused look. His eyes following him as Kowalski made his way over and stood at attention at his place in line.

"Speaking of Mondays, as you all know, today the zoo is closed." Skipper gave Kowalski a funny look as he passed him in his pacing, taking a sip from his coffee. "Which means, we'll have a better chance to see what the enemy is planning without the high risk of exposing ourselves to the public."

Kowalski tuned him out, only speaking his half-remembered lines when Skipper barked at him. His mind was elsewhere, trying to understand what had happened for them to be right back where they started at. One possibility could be that maybe all their doubles needed to do was open the dimension door after midnight, kick starting the wheel of time to turn again. Kowalski tried to recall what exact time it was last night, but as he was, well _busy_, he couldn't exactly remember. He couldn't even feel the door charging up, so preoccupied as he was. Another possibility could have been that his theory of entropy was correct. Perhaps they had made the leap back while they had slept.

Or perhaps this was just the most bizarre _dream_ he'd ever had.

It was the strangest feeling, being recognized again. It took Skipper several times to call his name to get his attention, as he was so used to only having to respond to Rico's voice. Kowalski had half a mind to tell Skipper right out to just go on and visit Marlene, but the other half figured that he didn't want to explain how he had gotten his information. Skipper would probably never believe him anyway.

"I want all of you to hold down the fort till I get back and report what I've found." Skipper made his way to the ladder. "You're getting off your game Kowalski, you seriously need to cut back on tinkering in the lab late at night. Oh, and save me some breakfast Rico, will ya?"

"Aye Skippa!" Private saluted. Kowalski just gave him a weak wave, still dazed and very much confused over the whole thing. It was hard to believe it was over.

Kowalski startled slightly as he felt a tug at his good flipper. Rico gave him a small smile, gesturing him over to the table. It felt stranger still to get started on something as normal as breakfast. He automatically sidestepped Private as he called dibs, sliding past him to get to the remote first.

The sudden thought crossed his mind that maybe Rico didn't remember anything. Kowalski watched him as he sharpened his knives, a serene look on his face as if nothing had ever happened. That is wasn't surprising to watch yourself re-live the same three days in a row, stranger things _have_ happened.

Had it really only been _three_ Mondays? It seemed much longer, stretching into the never ending re-runs of Private's soaps, Skipper's rants, and watching himself create the same mistakes time and again. It had felt like at _least_ a week. Though that _could_ have been the disorientation of watching his double live his life separately as well. He hoped to whatever higher power he hadn't yet discovered that _this_ Monday, would be the last.

And _yet._.. He almost missed it already. It felt like an itch of a ghost limb, something that was part of him that still lived and throbbed. It almost felt like something was missing. He'd would never again have the privacy with Rico like he had in oblivion, never would have that liberating freedom again. It almost made him hope that Tuesday would never come. Kowalski sighed inwardly, that was a long list of 'nevers'.

"Rico." Kowalski paused, taking a moment to consider just how he'll phrase it without sounding like a mental patient. "Do you remember _yesterday_ at all?"

Rico looked up from sharpening his blades, unperturbed that he might slit his flipper open, nodding at him with a small smile on his beak.

"No, no, I don't mean Sunday." Kowalski edged around the table, reaching out a flipper to lay it on Rico's, pausing him from his sharpening. "I mean, do you perhaps remember um... _today_?"

Rico chuckled then, placing his blades down. His smile grew as he slid his flipper over his shoulder, pulling him closer, pinning him against the table with an embrace. Kowalski didn't know what he was more relieved about, having Rico want him again, or confirming he hadn't gone off the deep end and lost his mind. In a way, he had lost it already; all the restraint he had before was gone. He'd never thought he'd be standing here with Rico holding him like this, nuzzling his neck, feeling Rico's heartbeat race against his own. If he would have seen this three days ago, he would have surely thought he had lost his sanity.

"Yeah." Rico gave a gruff whisper as he gave him a nip on his shoulder, causing the familiar tingles to rise up Kowalski's spine.

Somewhere behind him, something hit the ground and the refrigerator door slammed shut. Kowalski turned his head to see that Private had witnessed the whole thing. Private's juice box was on the floor, his eyes wide as saucers, a look of complete shock on his features as he stared dumbly at them. Rico shifted a step back, loosening his hold, but didn't let go. Kowalski had completely forgotten about how the others could see them now. This sure will make for an awkward conversation during dinner.

"I er- I'll give you two some privacy, yeah?" Private called from the fridge, pausing to pick up his juice box and backing away towards the ladder. "Sorry about uh- I'll just _go_."

"Orry." Rico looked shyly up at him, like he'd been caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"It's quite alright, Rico." Kowalski chuckled then. "The chances of keeping it quiet were-" Kowalski let out another laugh, maybe he_ had_ gone mad after all. "Never mind. I don't _care. _I want, no, _need_ you with me like- like the flame needs the air! Nothing Private or Skipper can say will ever change that."

Rico graced him with a smile, leaning closer to embrace him again. Kowalski closed his eyes, breathing him in. He didn't know how long it would be till Private came back, so he had to make sure to make the most of the time he had right there and then. Kowalski will never think of Mondays the same way again.

~*~*~*~

** Penguin Headquarters 10:30:03**

Rico flipped on the television, changing it to his favorite channel, only to turn it off again after a few minutes. He'd seen his favorite show twice already. He watched his reflection mirror his sigh, re-runs suck. He still wasn't about to give up the remote to Private though, soap operas suck worse.

This time, there wasn't a ghost in the television to scare Private away. Private was the one looking at comics on his bunk this time, in the obvious effort to give him and Kowalski some privacy. Every so often he'd peek over his comic, as if to catch him go nuts and assault Kowalski at his side. Rico couldn't help but just chuckle about it, this whole thing with Kowalski was new to him too.

He looked over at him, watching his smile reach his eyes as he caught on to why he had turned off the television.

"Looks like we have our own show." Kowalski waved at the television, a laugh escaping him as his reflection copied him. "I'm glad my double's on the other side of the glass where he belongs."

"Nah-uh." Rico had to disagree, sparing him a glace with a raised brow. He wouldn't mind one bit about having _two_ Kowalskis. Rico figured there was enough of him to share...

"Why not?" Kowalski leaned back in his seat on the floor next to him, looking over and catching his look. "_Oh_..." Rico gave him a wink, watching Kowalski's blush darken his cheeks. He couldn't imagine himself ever getting tired of it.

Maybe Private was right about the whole universe thing. How good things happen to those who wait, karma and all that other stuff. Rico never figured himself to be the patient sort, but maybe he was wrong all along. He might have loved Kowalski from day one, and that was a _long_ time to wait. They've had their differences, arguments, days of not even talking to one another over some slight that wasn't even worth remembering. They had often bumped heads at the beginning, being as they were so different and all.

Skipper had started to purposely pair them together in every mission in an effort for them to learn how to get along and put aside their differences. They had learned to work together, and start to appreciate what the other had to contribute. It took a long time, since Rico was so stubborn and Kowalski so prideful, but they had pulled through it. They even laugh about it now.

Then came trust. A warm feeling Rico had often felt in his heart in knowing that the other had your back in every fight, in every victory, or in every loss. It felt good not having to worry or to second guess himself, since Kowalski was always there to help him. In turn, Rico had showed Kowalski how to not over analyze everything and learn how to relax. It was still a work in progress, but Kowalski had shown a lot of improvement. He was unbearable before, now it was cute on him.

Friendship came soon after. They had started to do projects together for fun, or to just past the time. Conversation flowed hesitantly at first, but then Kowalski started to catch on to the looks Rico would give him or his butchered way of speaking when he felt he had something to say. They had grown closer over the years, so much so that often times, Kowalski would just know exactly what he was thinking. It was an indescribable feeling, having someone know you so intimately, almost as if they were your other half. They became the best of friends, a stronger bond then just being teammates.

Rico looked over at him again, watching the blank television. He had his flipper at his beak, a far away look of being deep in thought. Rico had an idea of what he was thinking about, watching the blush rise on his cheeks again as he stared at his reflection. Rico was starting to like his pensive look now more than ever.

"Would you care to join me in the lab?" Kowalski gave him a one-sided smile, a look that only meant that he didn't have any boring experiments in mind.

Rico was starting to like the lab as well. He was even starting to like pickled brains and doors to infinite Mondays. Not much had changed between them. Kowalski is still Kowalski. He was still his friend, his teammate, his partner in spades. Now, this _whatever_ they had between them, could only make it better. Rico could get used to sleeping on the floor in the lab if it meant he could have Kowalski at his side.

"Yup." Rico nodded, shooting up, eager to find out just what Kowalski had in store for him. He held out his flipper, pulling him up with a devious grin on his face.

"You're welcome to have the television now, Private." Kowalski called as he followed Rico to the door to the lab.

"_Finally!_" Private dropped the comic, jumping down from his bunk. "I've been itching to see if Rose made it through the transplant alright."

"She doesn't." Kowalski threw over his shoulder, closing the door to the lab behind him with a snap.

"**What?!**"

~*~*~*~

**Penguin Headquarters 19:20:06**

"Kowalski!"

Kowalski startled, almost cutting himself with the knife he'd been using to on the fish he was helping prepare with Rico. He looked up to find Skipper giving him a serious look, waving him over to follow him into the lab.

Kowalski sighed. He knew what was coming, there was no way in avoiding it now. Private couldn't keep his curious nature to himself, probably talking to Skipper about what he had seen earlier. Kowalski didn't blame him. Skipper would have had to find out sooner or later. He just hoped that Skipper would understand.

Rico shared with him a glance. He placed his flipper low on his back, giving him a slight nudge. Rico gave a half-smile then, trying to loan him his courage. Kowalski took heart in that, taking in a deep breath, trying to keep his face impassive as he readied himself for Skipper's interrogation. Skipper didn't look too happy.

"Double time it, soldier." Skipper said grimly.

Kowalski stepped around the table, not sparing him another glance as he made his way into his lab. The door shut behind him with a cold finality, making him nervous. He braced himself for whatever Skipper had in store for him, turning around to face him at attention. Kowalski had meant what he said to Rico, he wouldn't deny him. Skipper can slap the hell out of him till he's sore, Kowalski wasn't about to give up on the best thing in his life he had going for him before it had even started.

"At ease." Skipper strolled past him, taking a seat at Kowalski's desk and gesturing him over.

Kowalski exhaled, trying to calm his nerves as he turned to follow, leaning against the side of his desk to face him. Skipper looked nervous as well, fiddling with Kowalski's microscope. He sighed, leaning back in the chair and crossing his flippers, looking up at him finally.

"So...you and Rico, huh?" Skipper said plainly. No point beating around the bush about it.

"Yes." Kowalski stared back evenly at him, trying to keep his face calm.

"I don't approve of romantic relationships within the team." Skipper said seriously, his icy stare holding his own. "It can create problems, distractions and just a whole lot of_ drama_ that I don't tolerate."

Skipper paused, probably giving him an opening to give him an argument, but Kowalski stayed silent. He could see his point, he was only being reasonable. Kowalski couldn't predict that he and Rico will _never_ argue. If anything, arguments now as they are will only be more personal. Kowalski could see why Skipper was against the whole idea, since it could bring problems to the rest of the team as well.

"But I think you have a cool head and a steady flipper to keep Rico in check." Skipper gave him his usual smirk, his cold eyes softening. "I don't want you two to have a sudden falling out and it breaking up the team. You two spit, make sure you keep it separate from the rest of the team and continue on as friends. And I don't want to hear from Private that you two are making kissy faces at each other on the job, either. We have to be strictly professional."

Kowalski gave him a dazed look, completely shocked at getting away scott free. He had expected maybe some yelling, or quite possibly made to do drills, or Skipper being against the whole notion entirely. Instead, there sat Skipper, an amused smile in his eyes as he plainly gave him his blessing. He at the least expected some teasing.

"I've got to ask," Skipper's smirk stretched wider. "_Rico_? Really? What- _why_?"

Maybe Kowalski thought too soon.

"Um..." Kowalski tried to explain himself. He didn't know why either. "I think it could be... uh... his _mohawk_?" He couldn't keep his face straight any longer, a soft nervous chuckle escaped him then.

"I shouldn't have even asked." Skipper stood up from his chair then. Kowalski watched him shake his head as he made his way to the door. "You go ahead and relay this conversation to Rico, I'm late for my card game with Julien as is."

"Tell Marlene I said hi." Kowalski chuckled. Skipper did a double-take, giving him a look of surprise.

"So you know?"

"Well _duh_. It's pretty obvious." Kowalski restrained himself from rolling his eyes, instead he gave him a smug smile.

"Nothing escapes you Kowalski." Skipper shook his head again, opening the door. "I might be loosing my touch."

~*~*~*~

**Kowalski's Lab 23:49:01**

"There's been something I've been meaning to say...."

Kowalski's velvet voice vibrated through his chest where Rico had lain his head, waking him from that sweet place between dreaming and consciousness. He breathed him in, ruffling the feathers at his chest as he looked up at him. Kowalski had one flipper under his pillow, the other propped around Rico's shoulder, his brows knitted in a pensive look.

No one had said anything when he and Kowalski had taken their pillows into the lab earlier. Skipper had bid them goodnight, while Private had only raised his brows curiously. Rico figured that they shouldn't make it a habit of sleeping together, but Skipper had been in such an unnatural good mood after his 'card game' so Rico had decided to push his luck. He just couldn't pass up an opportunity of sleeping so comfortably with Kowalski at his side.

"I'm not by any means romantic." Kowalski's heart sped up, beating a steady rhythm beneath Rico's head. "I doubt you are either.... But I- well..."

Kowalski's heartbeat quickened. Rico knew what he was getting at, smiling against his feathers. He really didn't need to say anything at all. Those three words that Kowalski was struggling to say, his heart had said for him. In sync with every beat. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Rico, I just want to let you know-"

Rico shushed him, grabbing Kowalski's flipper and settling it over his own heart. There was a time and place for poetic mushy words, and this _wasn't_ it. Kowalski just talks too much, worrying that those words need to be said just to confirm the obvious. Their hearts said it already, pacing in perfect harmony, beating out their love for each other.

Kowalski relaxed beneath him, giving out a sigh. He snuggled closer him, nuzzling against his shoulder and reaching up to ruffle his mohawk. Kowalski gave a soft laugh, his breath tickling him pleasantly, making his feathers stand at attention.

"You have a way with words Rico."

~*~*~*~

A/N: I've got that weird bi-polar feeling in my gut. I'm just so relieved and depressed about this story coming to an end. **::SOB::** I'm not even so sure if I'm going to write an epilogue any more, because how on earth am I going to top this chapter? I'd like to thank everyone that has given me reviews, you guys have no idea how that kept me going!! **::Hugs laptop in an effort to hug everyone::** I still have no idea what I'll write next, I'll keep my poll open a few more days, maybe I'll write another story to whichever pairing wins. If anyone has any suggestions, ideas, or requests, PM me!! I'd love to hear it!! Lemme know how you liked it and if I should write an epilogue. It would probably be short, maybe even in Private's or Skipper's perspective. _**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	13. Doll Tears

A/N: So I decided to add an epilogue. As I mentioned before, it'll be short. A bit too short to my liking, but it made me laugh. I hope I'll be seeing everyone again for my next story, so keep an eye out for it! _**Enjoy and review!!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** The usual. Oh, and I don't own ACME or any Warner Brothers cartoons.

~*~*~*~

**Tuesday, Kowalski's Lab 20:24:18**

"Take a step back, Rico." Kowalski murmured, throwing out a flipper and pulling Rico gently from the middle of the floor of the lab where an innocent looking soda bottle stood. "The chemical inside will melt the tin foil, creating a gas that will make the bottle explode. A perhaps, less _fiery_ explosion then what I'd promised, but since it's raining outside, I hope you'll still enjoy."

Skipper leaned against the open door to the lab, watching the look of excitement grow on Rico's face. He shook his head at Kowalski's way of trying to turn everything into a lecture. Skipper wondered how Rico could put up with it. How was a man supposed to enjoy explosions when you had someone breaking down the entire process at your ear, taking away the dangerous beauty of it? Then again, a lot of things made Skipper wonder nowadays.

Skipper liked to think of himself as well informed. He prided himself on knowing all that happened in the zoo, the ins and outs of everything that went down. He wouldn't call it _gossip-hunting_, but even the smallest details matter. So it had surprised him that Kowalski and Rico had become, well, _whatever_ they are now. Skipper always figured Kowalski as the asexual type. He had barely ever shown any interest in anything other than his projects, always busy with one invention or other. The only time he could remember was when Kowalski had admitted to having a crush on Doris. And even then, that was short lived.

"Kaboom?" Rico shot Kowalski a quick look, apparently impatient for the so called 'explosion' that was taking it's time in coming around.

"Any minute now." Kowalski replied, squinting at the fuming bottle. "You have to let the gas expand inside the bottle."

Rico was good for Kowalski, Skipper noted. Not only was life more interesting with the trigger-happy pyromaniac, but Kowalski seemed more at ease around him. Not much had changed between them, they still goofed around like the best of friends. They still bumped heads, the classic argument of brains over brawn still going strong. The only things that had changed, had been the increasingly suspicious quiet moments when they were in the lab together with the door shut. That quiet can only mean they were up to something that Skipper didn't really want to walk in on.

"Perhaps I didn't measure it right-"

A loud bang erupted out of the lab, like a shot gun going off. Little melted pieces of plastic and thick white smoke was all that was left, curling on the spot where the bottle had once stood. For something that was made from basic chemicals you find in the kitchen and tin foil, it was pretty impressive. Skipper waved away the smoke, trying to pop is jaw in an effort to lessen the ringing that was digging into his ear.

"Good job, Kowalski." Skipper stepped into the lab. "We could use that bomb of yours whenever we need a timed distraction out on the field."

"I didn't realize you were watching, Skipper." Kowalski coughed out, squinting at him through the smoke. "I didn't think of that idea, I'll make sure to make a note of it."

"Be sure to hit the sack early tonight you two." Skipper turned, not wanting to intrude on them any longer. Free time was limited during the week, so every moment they shared together uninterrupted was important. "I've got a good idea where that sneak of a gnome's base of operations is located at and I want us to go do some recon bright and early."

"Aye, Skipper." Kowalski coughed out harder, even though the smoke had cleared for the most part.

"Snicker all you want, Kowalski." Skipper paused at the door to give him a serious look. "He's _real_ alright. He's just bidding his time for the opportune moment to strike, turning off all the electricity in the city. We've got to be on our toes."

Skipper shook his head again when he heard the sound of muffled laughter as he shut the door behind him. Kowalski can sure be smart, but often times, the obvious goes way over his head. He was confident that Kowalski wouldn't be laughing so hard once Skipper had shown him proof of the icebox gnome. Sometimes the only way to learn is the hard way.

~*~*~*~

_"__**What was that**__?!"_ Private had almost run into Skipper, a look of fear on his face as he met him at the door of the lab.

"Just something the boys were working on." Skipper shrugged, making his way over to the ladder. "Nothing to concern yourself about, young Private."

"Oh, that's a relief...." Private gave out a shaky breath. The loud bang had scared the living daylights out of him, making him spill his tea all over on his lap. "Almost gave me a heart attack, that did."

"Don't wait up on me, I'll be coming back late." Skipper made his way up the ladder, giving him a quick wave goodnight.

Private sighed, looking around the room and scratching the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do with himself, now that he had no one to keep him company. The door to the lab was closed, meaning that Kowalski and Rico were busy spending 'quality time' as Skipper had put it. It was hard getting used to the new closed door rule. He couldn't even count how many times he had accidentally interrupted them, only to back out mumbling apologies all red-faced and awkward.

It didn't bother Private in the slightest that Kowalski and Rico had become a couple. If anything, he thought they _were_ already. It was just a shock to see them at it at first. They were always close, one never too far away from the other, always spending time together. Now they just spend time together with the door closed. It was funny, how small things can change between two close mates and turn into something else entirely.

Private got himself a rag and made his way over to the telly, starting to pick up his mess. He looked up briefly at a catchy cereal jangle, and did a double-take. Propped right next to the telly was Rico's doll, smiling over at him as if making fun of the mess he had made on the floor. Private couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Either she still hasn't moved out to her own flat, or she's waiting around for Rico to come back to her with open flippers.

"Dunno why you're so happy." Private mumbled at her, wiping the rag moodily against the floor. "Rico's got Kowalski, Skippa's got Marlene, and you're all alone."

Private paused, sitting down on the floor, the spill forgotten. It was a horrid thing for him to say, but what hurt the most, was that it was true for the both of them. It was hard being the youngest of the team, all he was ever noticed for was being cute and accident prone. It wasn't that he didn't feel appreciated, the team treated him great. It was just that he never experienced the kind of love the others have. It made him feel sort of lonely as well.

Private cleaned up his mess in silence, he couldn't help but keep looking up, catching that same pained smile on her face. She just smiled complacently, as if it was no concern of hers that Private was being completely rude. Great, now he felt bad. For a _doll_ of all things.

"Sorry." Private sighed then, looking up at her. "I guess the same goes for me."

She smiled at him for a moment longer then all of the sudden, she slid sideways, laying face down on the floor.

"Now, don't cry!" Private looked around, hoping no one was around to see him make a fool of himself. "I didn't mean it. Look, I'm _sorry_."

Private dithered for a moment, trying to think of what to do. He gave another sigh as we waddled over, picking her up and sitting her next to him to watch the telly with him. The telly always makes him feel better, and having company to watch cartoons with was always a plus. Nothing was worse than laughing out loud by yourself.

They spent several minutes in silence for the most part, watching the coyote fall for the same tricks time and again. Private couldn't help but wonder why that coyote didn't wise up and stop buying ACME products and just get himself a _real_ grenade launcher. That would take care of that pesky bird alright.

"So..." Private looked over at her, giving her his best winning smile. "You seeing anybody yet?"

She didn't reply, naturally. She just stared straight ahead as explosions flashed across the screen, and promptly slid onto her side.

"What? Too soon?"

~*~*~*~

A/N: The doll had to make a comeback. My boyfriend had read my story, and asked me why I didn't write Rico's doll anywhere in it. To be honest, I had forgotten all about her. I think it's kinda sad that there aren't any good romance fics centering Private. I'd write one, but I'm not really confident with oc's. I just can't pair Private with Marlene, and I definitely can't slash pair him. Wouldn't feel right. Thanks again everyone for being there for me while I wrote this. I love this story, and I can only hope I'll learn to write even better!! I hope you enjoyed! ::waves:: _**Please review!! **_


End file.
